Xiaolin Showdown The Next Generation: Book 1
by LadyLeafon
Summary: The adventures of the new Xiaolin Dragons. Reviews and comments are welcome.
1. characters

I´ve decided to write the adventures of the next generation of dragons. If you haven´t read my first story here is some information about the characters.

Characters:

Kofi Aqua: He was born in Zimbabwe and he is the new dragon of water. He fourteen years old. He is about the same height as Kimiko. Kofi has a dark skin and a small afro. Kofi is always wearing a grey headband with 9 dots on it. Unlike Omi he wears different clothes when he outside the temple. When he is outside the temple he is wearing a yellow sweatshirt light blue jeans and beige sandals.

Gamila Sariah: A girl from Egypt and the new dragon of fire. She is fifth teen years old. She comes from a rich family. Her father is an ambassador and her mother is a hotel manager of a 5 star hotel. She is her father's little girl. That's why he calls her Gam-Gam, but she hates it when he call her that. She has a lot in common with Kimiko. She is the only girl in the temple and loves fashion. She has black hair and brown eyes. Every mission she wears something else.

Angelo DiMartino: Born and raised in Italy and the new dragon of wind. He is sixteen years old. His father died one month before his birthday. He lives with his mother and his two brothers in an apartment above their pizzeria. Angelo plays the guitar. He has brown small faux haircut, with blond tips on top and dark blue eyes. He wearing a teal green unbuttoned shirt, under that a white t-shirt and a pair of black sunglasses hanging on t-shirt. Grey pants and black and white vans.

Hudson Keefe: An Australian boy and the new dragon of earth. He is seventeen years old. His family runs an animal rescue center. Hudson loves all the animals. Hudson also has a good relationship with his parents and loves his younger siblings very much. Hudson is a vegetarian. He has blond curly hair and blue eyes. He wears a green/beige sleeveless jacket, under that a black shirt, beige pants and brown hiker boots.


	2. New heroes and new villains!

New heroes and new villains!

* * *

The new monks go one their first Shen Gong Wu hunt. They will travel for the first time, see a Shen Gong Wu for the first time, meet the new villain for the first time and will have a Xiaolin Showdown for the first time.

* * *

 **(Xiaolin temple, Master Fung is standing with the four new monks. Dojo is resting on Master Fung's shoulder.)**

Master Fung: Your quest is beginning now.

Kofi: What are we going to do know Master Fung.

Master Fung: We're going to talk.

Kofi: We're going to talk?

Master Fung: Yes, so we can know each other better. Sit down young ones.

 **(Everybody sits down.)**

Master Fung: What kind of fighting sports did you guys do?

Angelo: I did Karate and Taekwondo.

Hudson: I only did some Judo.

Gamila: I did Judo, Jiujitsu and Aikido

 **(Angelo and Hudson look at Gamila.)**

Gamila: What! Just in case I got kidnaped. My dad wanted it.

Kofi: I did all of those Master Fung.

Master Fung: I know Kofi. I was the one who trained you.

Angelo: I've a question Master Fung?

Master Fung: Is it about the bed Angelo?

Angelo: No, that wasn't my question?

Master Fung: Then what is your question?

Angelo: Are there any bees or wasps around here? Because I'm allergic.

Master Fung: If you don't hurt them, then they won't hurt you.

Angelo: Everybody says that. But it's not nice to know that a small animal like that can kill me.

Master Fung: We will protect you Angelo. Plus we have your allergy medicine

Angelo: Wow, you guys thought of everything.

Hudson: Master Fung, you said something about Shen Gong Wu earlier. What is that.

Master Fung: Shen Gong Wu are powerful and magical objects created by Grand Master Dashi.

Gamila: Who is Grand Master Dashi?

Master Fung: He was the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever.

Gamila: And how are we supposed the find these Shen Gong Wu?

Dojo: That's my job children.

Angelo: What's your job?

Dojo: To bring you to the Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: How?

Dojo: I size up and fly you the were the Shen Gong Wu.

Master Fung: When a Shen Gong Wu goes active, Dojo can sense it.

Gamila: How do we know what kind of Shen Gong Wu it is and what it does.

Master Fung: Then you guys take a look at this scroll.

 **(Master Fung shows the monks the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu)**

Master Fung: This is the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. It shows which Shen Gong Wu is active and what it power is.

Angelo: We can do this. We wait until Dojo starts to sense them, we look for them, grab it and go home. Easiest job ever.

Master Fung: That's where you are wrong Angelo. Evil forces are also after the Shen Gong Wu.

Kofi: But Master Fung, I thought that the people from the Heylin side were looked up in Dashi's prison.

Master Fung: That's true Kofi. Those Villains were looked up twenty years ago.

Kofi: Yeah and you told me that Dashi's prison is unescapable. That they can't use any of their power because of the chains.

Master Fung: I've said that. But just as the new good is born, that also means that the new evil is born.

 **(Meanwhile in England, London. In a basement two boys are talking with each other. Both boys have platinum blond hair and caramel brown eyes.)**

 **(One of the boys is wearing a long black jacket, under that a white shirt with a red bowtie, black jeans and black fancy shoes. He has a slick side parted haircut)**

 **(The other is wearing a sleeveless black leather jacket, under that a three-quarter sleeves white shirt, a red tie, black ripped jeans and black boots. He has a spiky stylish haircut)**

Boy1: My dear twin brother are you thinking what I'm thinking.

Boy2: No, I'm always losing that game.

Boy1: I'm thinking evil. Like in rule the world evil.

Boy2: I like sound of that.

Boy1: But the question is how? How are we going to rule the world Donald?

Donald: I don't know? You're the brains of this evil duo Wilbur.

Wilbur: My inventions are good, but they aren't powerful enough.

Donald: I know what we need.

Wilbur: What?

Donald: A super cool name.

 **(Wilbur looks with confusion to his brother)**

Wilbur: Donald I think you absorb your hair gel to many times, that it damaged your brain.

Donald: No with an evil name, everybody will know who we are.

Wilbur: Alright. You're the creative one of us. You give my inventions cool names.

Donald: We are the evil duo, with the name Gemini!

Wilbur: As in the star sign?

Donald: Yes and it fits us perfectly because we're twins.

Wilbur: Alright. I knew there was more than your spikey hair.

Donald: And we need cool evil costumes.

Wilbur: And there you go too far. No costumes.

 **(Suddenly the computer turn on. The two boys run toward the computer.)**

Donald: What's going on Willy.

Wilbur: I don't know and don't call my Willy.

 **(The screen stays black, but the hear somebody talking. Wilbur is trying to get the sound better.)**

Wilbur: Who are you?

Voice: That doesn't matter.

Donald: What do you want?

Voice: I'm here for business. Evil business.

Wilbur: We like the sound of that.

Donald: Yes, Gemini is at your evil service.

Voice: Okay Gemini, than you guys can call me your evil employer.

Wilbur: What do we need to do?

Evil Employer: First let me tell you about the Shen Gong Wu.

 **(Back at the Xiaolin Temple. The four monks are standing in a circle and Master Fung is standing in the middle of it.)**

Master Fung: You have told me about your fighting styles and now we're going to test them.

Angelo: With some fighting dummies?

Master Fung: No, I'm your fighting dummy.

Hudson: You're our dummy?

Master Fung: Yes, now attack me!

Angelo: As you wish.

 **(Angelo runs toward Master Fung. Master Fung grabs Angelo's arm and throws him away.)**

Angelo: Ouch, that didn't go well

Master Fung: You didn't think Angelo

 **(Gamila jumps into the air and tries to kick Master Fung, with a loud battle try. But Master Fung dodges the attack and pushes Gamila. Gamila land on top of Angelo.)**

Gamila: Ouch, that hurts.

Angelo: Don't complain, my back broke your fall.

Master Fung: You were to loud Gamila.

 **(Hudson runs towards Master Fung, ready to punch him. Master Fung sticks his leg. Hudson trips over his leg and lands the other two monks.)**

Hudson: That was painful.

Angelo: No this is painful, when a tall Austrian lands on you.

Gamila: Hudson please get off of us.

Master Fung: You are to slow Hudson.

Kofi: Watch out Master Fung, here I come.

 **(Kofi runs towards Master Fung tries to get him to the ground. Master Fung dodges all his attacks. Master Fung grabs Kofi's leg and throws him towards the rest. Kofi hits the others.)**

Kofi: Ouch, that was really hard.

Angelo: I feel like a bowling pin, that got knocked over and over.

Master Fung: You kept repeating Kofi, thanks to that you become predictable.

 **(The monks get up and walk towards the dining room. Kofi runs toward the kitchen and comes back with a plate with rice balls.)**

Kofi: I thought you guys maybe hungry, some I made some rice balls.

Gamila: Ah that is so sweet of you Kofi.

 **(The four monks take a rice balls and take a bite out of it. Angelo, Gamila and Hudson look at each, with disturbing faces. They swallow their food.)**

Angelo: Well this rice ball are really special.

Hudson: Yeah, I never tasted anything like this.

Kofi: It's my own recipe.

Gamila: Really?

Kofi: Yeah it is. Oh gotta hit the little monks room.

 **(Kofi runs toward the bathroom. The other three monks throw away their rice balls.)**

Angelo: That was disgusting.

Hudson: The kid can't cook.

Gamila: It was his first time. Maybe it gets better.

 **(Dojo enters the dining room.)**

Dojo: Rice balls. Who made them?

Gamila: Kofi made them.

Dojo: Never mind.

Angelo: And you didn't warn us first.

Gamila: ssstt, he comes back.

 **(Kofi enters the room.)**

Kofi: Don't you guys want any more of my rice balls.

Angelo: No we're full.

 **(Suddenly Dojo starts shaking. The others monks look at him.)**

Hudson: What's going on Dojo.

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu alert.

 **(Master Fung enters the room with the scroll and opens him. The monks look at the scroll.)**

Master Fung: It's the Flute of Harmony.

Kofi: What does it do Master?

Master Fung: It allows a user to play a tune, that if someone hears obeys him or her.

Dojo: The last time I remember, Dashi hit it in Paris.

Master Fung: Hurry up, before it falls into evil hands.

 **(The monks change clothes. The boys were their regular clothes. Gamila wears black and white striped t shirt, jeans mini skirt, red heals. She has two French braids and a red beret.)**

 **(Dojo sizes up and flies away. A few moments later the monks land in Paris.** )

Angelo: Now where do we start?

Hudson: Yeah, I mean Paris isn't exactly very small.

Dojo: It's close by.

Angelo: How do you know?

Dojo: Because my nose itches like crazy.

Kofi: There I see something.

 **(Kofi points at a the Eifel tower. They see a golden Western concert flute. The monks run toward the flute but get stopped by Wilbur and Donald.)**

Donald: Not so fast.

Wilbur: Yeah, that Shen Gong Wu is ours.

Gamila: Who are you idiots?

Donald: I'm Donald.

Wilbur: And I'm Wilbur.

Donald: And together we're Gemini. The most evil duo there is.

Angelo: Yeah, like I'm afraid of a magician.

 **(Angelo points at Wilbur.)**

Wilbur: I'm not a magician. Do I look like a magician.

Gamila: Kind of, you're wearing that jacket and that red bowtie.

Wilbur: Well I'm not! But I've got something for you.

Dojo: Let me guess. Evil robots, that they have to fight.

Wilbur: Wrong. We've got evil henchmen.

 **(A few henchmen appear and attack the monks. But the monks defeat them easily. The henchmen run of scared.)**

Wilbur: Come back here you big babies.

Donald: There goes grandma's inheritance.

Wilbur: Shut up Donald. I get that Shen Gong Wu myself.

 **(Wilbur walks towards the Flute of Harmony. Kofi sees this and jumps toward the flute. The boys grab the Shen Gong Wu at the same time.)**

Dojo: A Xiaolin Showdown.

Kofi: Wilbur…What is your last name?

Wilbur: McPhillips.

Kofi: Wilbur McPhillips, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is Eifel tower climbing. First one who is on top wins.

Wilbur: I accept your challenge… What is your name?

Kofi: It's Kofi.

Wilbur: I accept your challenge Kofi.

Angelo: Don't they need some Shen Gong Wu?

 **(Dojo reads the Shen Gong Wu rule book.)**

Dojo: Nop, because this the first Shen Gong Wu that has been active in twenty years. They don't need Wu.

Kofi and Wilbur: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!

 **(The monks changed into their Xiaolin robes)**

Kofi and Wilbur: gong yi tanpai!

 **(The boys start the climb.)**

Angelo: Go Kofi, show him who's boss.

Gamila: You can do it.

Hudson: We're counting on you.

Donald: Come on Willy, I believe in you.

 **(The boys keep climbing. Suddenly the tower starts to wobble.)**

Kofi: What's going on?

Wilbur: I'm starting to get seasick.

Dojo: It's a Showdown. It's has to be hard. Keep climbing kid.

 **(Kofi keeps climbing, the tower is still wobbling. Kofi lose grip and one hangs on with one hand.)**

Monks: Kofi!

Kofi: What do now?

Hudson: Remember what Master Fung said.

Angelo: Do something you normally never do?

Kofi: But that's meant for a fighting battle.

Gamila: Kofi your fighting now for a Shen Gong Wu. Think outside the box.

Wilbur: I'm going to get that Shen Gong Wu! Because I'm using my head.

Kofi: That's it. Can use your head?

Wilbur: What?

 **(Kofi let's go of the tower and jumps onto Wilbur's head and launches himself to the top. Kofi grabs the Shen Gong Wu. Everything turns back to normal.)**

Kofi: I won!

Wilbur: Ouch, you hurt my head and that's not fair.

 **(Dojo again reads the book.)**

Dojo: It's allowed the use somebody head in a Xiaolin Showdown.

Donald: Are you alright Willy?

Wilbur: No, I'm not Donny. Let's go.

 **(The twins get in their jet and look at the monks.)**

Wilbur: You haven't heard the last of us. We will be back.

 **(The twins fly off.)**

Angelo: That was fantastico Kofi.

Hudson: Nice work.

Gamila: You were great.

Dojo: Not bad for a first time.

Kofi: Now let's go home.

 **(Dojo sizes up and the monks fly off. Kofi looks down.)**

Gamila: What's wrong Kofi?

Angelo: You just won your first showdown.

Kofi: I'm wondering how Gemini knows so much about this.

Hudson: What do you mean?

Kofi: I mean the know what a Shen Gong Wu is, what a showdown is and how to start one.

Angelo: Maybe they got an evil mentor?

Gamila: That isn't funny Angelo.

Kofi: Maybe Angelo is right.

Hudson: It doesn't matter know. We've got the Shen Gong Wu and they don't.

Kofi: Yeah you're right and the celebrate our victory I'm going to make something special.

 **(The three monks look at each other with disturbing face.)**

Angelo: Yeah, sounds great Kofi.

 **(The monks fly off into the sunset.)**


	3. Getting dirty

Getting dirty

* * *

When the lose not one Shen Gong Wu but two Shen Gong Wu to Gemini, thanks to Gamila who refuse to get filthy . The others start doubting her. When a new Shen Gong Wu goes active it's up to Gamila to win it. Will she succeed?

* * *

( **at some garbage disposal. The monks and Dojo are looking for the new Shen Gong Wu. Expect from Gamila)**

 **(Gamila is wearing a crimson red colored leather jacket, under that a white t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans and crimson red booties. Her hair is loose and has curls.)**

Gamila: Dojo can I ask you a question?

Dojo: Sure go ahead.

Gamila: Why would you hide a Shen Gong Wu on a garbage disposal.

Dojo: I didn't, I was something else when I hide it.

Gamila: And we're digging in gross, stinky garbage.

Angelo: What are you complaining about! We're to once who are looking for the Wu and you just stand there.

Gamila: But's so gross here and it stinks.

Hudson: Well it's a garbage disposal.

Angelo: What exactly are looking for?

Kofi: We're looking for the Mask of The Chameleon.

Dojo: Who ever wears it will camouflage itself.

Kofi: It's almost has the same effect as the Shroud of Shadows.

Dojo: Yes, but with this mask on. Nobody will hear you. But with the Shroud of Shadows if you make a noise somebody will hear it.

Hudson: So make sure that it stays away from evil hands.

 **(Hudson grabs some garbage and throws it away without looking and almost hits Gamila.)**

Gamila: Hudson watch where your throwing!

Hudson: Sorry Gamila.

Angelo: Don't get angry at Hudson, at least he's looking.

Gamila: But I don't want to have garbage on my outfit, it cost 600 dollars!

Angelo: That's pazzesco girl. Who brings a 600 dollar outfit the a mission.

Gamila: Somebody who wants look fashionable all the time. And you're the one to talk, you always were the same outfit when we go on a mission and you have those idiotic sunglasses.

Angelo: Hey don't attack the sunglasses.

 **(Angelo grabs the sunglasses of his shirt and puts the sunglasses on.)**

Kofi: Stop fighting and start looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: Hey I'm looking, talk to Gamila.

Kofi: Come Gamila, help us. The sooner we find the Shen Gong Wu, the faster we can get out of here.

Angelo: The sooner you can buy a new 600 dollar outfit.

Gamila: Shut up Angelo!

 **(Suddenly Hudson sees something with bright colors**. **)**

Hudson: Guys I see the Mask of The Chameleon, There close by Gamila.

Kofi: Gamila go to the Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: Ewww, but it's in a pile of garbage.

 **(Gamila is hesitating, but at the same the a jet flies over. Donald jumps out and lands close the Shen Gong Wu)**

Donald: Hello everybody.

Kofi: It's Wilbur!

Donald: No I'm Donald.

Angelo: Quick Gamila grab the Wu.

Donald: Oh you mean this Wu.

 **(Donald grabs the Mask of The Chameleon.)**

Donald: This Shen Gong Wu belongs to Gemini now!

Wilbur: Nice work Donny!

Donald: This smells like victory and it smells like old diapers.

Wilbur: Let's go Donny.

 **(Wilbur pushes the button to let out the rope ladder. Donald grabs the ladder and they fly off. Donald waves the monks with the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Kofi: This stinks.

Hudson: Because we lost the Shen Gong Wu.

Kofi: Yes and also because I'm standing in a pile of rotten fish.

Gamila: Gross!

Angelo: We wouldn't be in this mess, if Gamila just grabbed the Shen Gong Wu.

 **(Suddenly Dojo starts shaking.)**

Dojo: New Shen Gong Wu is gone active! So hop on kids.

 **(Dojo sizes up and the monks hop on. Hudson grabs Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. The monks look at it.)**

Angelo: What kind of Wu do we've now?

Hudson: It's called the Bats Ears. It looks like headphone shaped in the form of bats ears. It allows it's user the hear super good.

Kofi: And look it also says the it has a frequency level is around 212 kilohertz.

Gamila: Then let's hurry up, before those twidiots get the Bats Ears.

Kofi: Twidiots?

Gamila: I was talking about Gemini. They are twins and idiots, combine those two and you get twidiots.

Angelo: Or we lose the Wu, if Gamila refuses to get filthy.

Gamila: Mark my words, I will grab the next Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: Even if it means you have to get filthy?

Gamila: Well, If I don't have to.

 **(Dojo lands on a muddy field. The monks get of Dojo. Gamila looks at her boots.)**

Gamila: Oh gross, my boots.

Angelo: She can't go five minutes without complaining.

Kofi: No complaining and no arguing, we need to find the Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: Dojo are you sure that you hide the Bats Ears here?

Dojo: Well my rash is getting rashier, so the answer is yes.

Gamila: To much info.

Angelo: There on that rock in the muddy water.

 **(Angelo points at the rock in the water.)**

Gamila: Don't tell we have to get in that muddy water.

Angelo: How else do we get it?

Gamila: I think you boys get in the water and I stand on guard.

Kofi: We all are getting this Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: We can walk over those rocks.

Kofi: Good idea Hudson, let's go.

 **(The four monks walk on the rocks, Gamila is close to the Bats Ears. When the hear the jet of Gemini. The wind of the jet, blows the muddy water on the monks. Donald glides down close the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Gamila: Iew, Iew, muddy water all over me. Get it off.

Angelo: You can take a shower later, grab the Bats Ears.

Donald: That is two in a row!

 **(Gamila is still panicking and bumps against the three boys and they fall in the water. Donald grabs the Shen Gong Wu and the twins fly off.)**

 **(Gamila walks back and the boys get out of the water. Gamila gives them a weak smile and the boys give her an angry look.)**

 **(Back at the Xiaolin Temple. Dojo lands and the monks get off, they see Master Fung.)**

Master Fung: How did it go my young monks?

Hudson: Not good Master Fung.

Kofi: We lost two Shen Gong Wu.

Master Fung: How did that happen?

Angelo: Why don't you ask our Cleopatra over here.

 **(The monks take a step away from Gamila. Master Fung looks at Gamila.)**

Master Fung: What happened Gamila.

Gamila: It wasn't my fault, the Shen Gong Wu were in filthy places.

Master Fung: Gamila you can't let something like dirt, garbage or something that stinks get in your way.

Gamila: I know Master Fung.

Angelo: If you know it, then do it.

Master Fung: Now get cleaned up and go eat.

( **The monks clean their selves up and are going to eat. A few minutes later the monks are finish eating. Angelo let's out a loud burp. The three boys start laughing)**

Angelo: Sorry.

Gamila: Gross.

Angelo: I said I was sorry.

Gamila: Why do you have to burp so loud.

Angelo: You know in China it means that you liked the food.

Hudson: That's true.

Gamila: it's disgusting.

Kofi: You guys never burp whenever I cook.

Hudson: That's not the point Kofi.

Angelo: Yeah, the point is that Gamila doesn't want to do anything to get her nails dirty.

Gamila: What's wrong with no wanting to get dirty.

Hudson: For a normal person it isn't a problem.

Kofi: But you're a Xiaolin monk.

Angelo: And it's costing us Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: You boys don't understand because you aren't girls.

Hudson: I have a sister and she loves the get dirty.

Kofi: And we've no problem with you being a girl.

Angelo: We have problem that you don't want to get filthy.

 **(A few hours later the monks head to bed. The next morning the monks head outside where Master Fung is waiting for them.)**

Master Fung: Good morning my young monks, today I've got something very special for you.

Angelo: What's it?

Master Fung: Well it's specifically for Gamila.

Gamila: You got something for me.

Master Fung: Not something, but someone?

 **(Kimiko is coming out of the Shen Gong Wu vault, she walks towards the monks and stands next to Master Fung. Kofi bows towards Kimiko)**

Kofi: Mistress Kimiko, it's an honor having you hear.

Kimiko: Thank you Kofi. But you don't have to bow for me or call me mistress.

Gamila: Why is Kimiko here?

Kimiko: I'm here to talk to you.

Gamila: About what.

Kimiko: Let's go somewhere private.

 **(Gamila and Kimiko walk away from the rest. When they are far away enough they sit down.)**

Gamila: What do you want to talk to me about?

Kimiko: I want to talk about you.

Gamila: Why do you want to talk about me.

Kimiko: Because you refuse to get filthy.

Gamila: Seriously, are you here to criticize me?

Kimiko: No I'm here to help you.

Gamila: Help with what?

Kimiko: To make sure that you won't be on the sideline.

Gamila: I know how to fight and I'm pretty smart. I don't need to worry

Kimiko: But you don't do anything to get a Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: It's a boys thing. You of all people should understand me, because you were the only girl in the temple.

Kimiko: But those boys don't care that you are a girl. The don't judge you on that.

Gamila: But I got the feeling they don't trust me.

Kimiko: If you keep doing what you are doing, they won't ever trust you.

Gamila: You're right, my clothes aren't the important thing, the Shen Gong Wu is.

Kimiko: Trust me, this isn't going to get easier. But with your friends you don't think about that.

Gamila: It's still is hard being the only girl here.

Kimiko: I know, but at least you don't have the accident guide to female here.

Gamila: The what now?

Kimiko: Story for another time.

 **(Gamila walks back to the group, at the same time Dojo appears with a Shen Gong Wu rash. Dojo sizes up and the monks fly away. Kimiko looks up in the sky and walks away from the temple.)**

 **(The monks land in a swamp.)**

Angelo: What was the name of the Shen Gong Wu we're looking for?

Dojo: The Gasser-Tail.

Gamila: I see the Wu.

 **(Without hesitation Gamila jumps towards the Shen Gong Wu. She touches it and she sees a other hand. It's Donald.)**

Donald: Easy peasy, Gamila I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Gamila: My Flute of Harmony against your Mask of The Chameleon, I say bring it on!

Donald: The game is don't get catch by the swamp bubble. First one to get caught loses.

Gamila: I accept that challenge.

Gamila/Donald: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!

 **(The swamp changes into a much grosser and stinkier swamp. Big swamp bubble are flying around. The monks are in their Xiaolin robs.)**

Gamila/Donald: Gong yi tanpai!

Donald: Mask of The Chameleon.

 **(Donald puts on the mask and turns invisible. The swamp can't catch him, because it can't see him. Gamila tries her best to dodge the bubbles.)**

Gamila: I got it. Flute of Harm…

 **(Before Gamila can finish her sentence, the Shen Gong Wu flies out of her hands in the swamp. The boys cheer Gamila on)**

Angelo: Kick his butt Gamila.

Hudson: You can take that twidiot!

Kofi: We believe in you.

Gamila: I can do this. I'm this for my friends.

 **(Gamila takes a leap into the swamp gunk and grabs the flute. She sees a bubble coming toward her and dodges it.)**

Boys: Yes!

Gamila: Flute of Harmony!

 **(Gamila plays the flute)**

Gamila: Donald I order you to stop and take of your mask.

 **(Suddenly Donald appears)**

Gamila: Now give me your mask.

Donald: Yes Gamila.

Wilbur: Don't give her the mask Donny.

 **(Donald hands over the Mask of The Chameleon.)**

Gamila: Now go wait until you get caught by the bubble.

Donald: Yes Gamila.

Wilbur: What are you doing Donny, don't listen to her.

Donald: I don't want to listen, but I can't resist her.

 **(A huge bubble appears Gamila jumps away from it, but Donald gets caught by it. The swamp goes back to normal and Gamila has three Shen Gong Wu in her hand. The boys run toward her. The twins fly off in their jet)**

Hudson: You did.

Kofi: I'm so proud of you.

Angelo: You were spaventoso!

Kofi: What does that mean?

Angelo: That means awesome in Italian

Gamila: Thanks you guys and I'm sorry.

Hudson: Don't mention it.

Kofi: You won use the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: And you got your hands dirty

Gamila: I know, but that hard word.

Angelo: No I'm serious Gammy you stink.

Hudson: You that swamp gunk does not smell nice.

Kofi: Don't listen to them, test the new Shen Gong Wu.

 **(Gamila places the Gasser-Tail above her butt.)**

Gamila: Gasser-Tail!

 **(A huge green gas cloud flies out of the tail. The boys burst in to laughter)**

Gamila: Oh that stinks! This Wu let's out stinky farts.

Angelo: Gamila just farted.

Gamila: I did not it was the Wu.

 **(The four monks look at each other and laugh.)**


	4. Triple B

Triple B

* * *

When the monks go on a new Shen Gong Wu hunt. They don't fight Gemini, instead they fight three girls. They lose the Shen Gong Wu because Angelo rather flirts with them, then fight them. When another Shen Gong Wu goes active, Angelo gets his first Showdown.

* * *

 **(Xiaolin Temple, The monks are training.)**

Kofi: We to train hard, if we wanna keep winning showdowns.

Angelo: We won two showdowns and we got a vault full of Shen Gong Wu. How many do the twidiots got one.

Kofi: And that's one to many.

Angelo: Look we can beat them anytime.

Hudson: But what if there are other Shen Gong Wu hunters?

Gamila: Yeah, we don't got any alleys.

Angelo: Only we and the twidiots know about the Wu.

Kofi: And the old dragons and every Heylin villain that's in Dashi prison.

Gamila: Plus who ever told the twidiots.

Hudson: So we can't relax.

Angelo: Why do you guys take this so serious?

Gamila: Because if don't it is the end of the world.

Kofi: Angelo, you have to take this serious.

Angelo: Okay I get it. But we're with four and they are a duo. One has brains and the other doesn't.

 **(Suddenly Master Fung walks by with Dojo on his shoulder)**

Master Fung: Don't underestimate your enemy Angelo, they may surprise you.

Angelo: All I'm saying is that we don't have to take everything serious, we can also do this thing the Angelo way.

Hudson: And what's they Angelo way?

Angelo: Not to serious and fun.

Gamila: So you think it's fun that we are fighting evil for the safety of the world.

Angelo: If you put it like that, than no.

Kofi: Let's just keep training.

 **(Meanwhile in London. They twins are in their basement, in their pajamas. Suddenly they hear something ring. They walk to the computer. It's the evil employer.)**

Evil Employer: Why are you to still in your pajamas?

Donald: Don't we get a hello or how are you doing?

Wilbur: We have a fever master.

Evil Employer: The both of you at the same time?

Wilbur: It's our twin thing. If one of us is sick.

Donald: The other one is sick.

Evil Employer: How I'm supposed to get my Shen Gong Wu like this.

Donald: I thought of that master.

Evil Employer: Oh no, this doesn't sound good.

Donald: I put an advertisement online.

Wilbur: You did what now?

Evil Employer: For everyone to read.

Donald: That's where an advertisement is for.

Wilbur: That means that even the monks can read it.

Donald: Oh now I see the problem.

Evil Employer: Even if you get people do it, how are you guys paying them.

Donald: We still got some of grandma's inheritance left.

 **(Suddenly the twins hear a knock on the door. Three shadow figures appear.)**

Wilbur: What do you want?

?: We are here because of the advertisement.

Donald: Then let's talk business.

 **(Later that day. Xiaolin temple. Angelo is lying on the roof with his sunglasses on. Kofi walks by.)**

Kofi: Angelo what are you doing?

Angelo: I'm lying on a roof.

Kofi: Why.

Angelo: The work on my tan.

Kofi: You should get of there, Dojo says that a new Shen Gong Wu is gone active.

Angelo: Then let's get that Wu.

 **(Angelo gets of the roof. Angelo and Kofi walk toward Dojo, who is already sized up. Gamila and Hudson are already on his back, the boys hop on and Dojo flies away.)**

 **(Gamila wears white jeans, white jean jacket, a pink T-shirt under that and golden pumps, she has a white flat cap and has her hair in pigtails.)**

Hudson: Where are we going Dojo?

Dojo: We are going City of Brussels.

Angelo: Isn't that the capital of Germany?

Gamila: No Berlin is the capital of Germany, We are going to Belgium. How can you not know that?

Angelo: I was never good at geography. I only know that Rome is the capital of Italy.

Gamila: You don't take anything serious do you?

Angelo: You know that's right.

Kofi: Do you know anything about Belgium?

Angelo: I know that they have Belgium waffles and that I like them.

 **(The monks land and look for the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Hudson: What for Shen Gong Wu are we looking for?

Kofi: We're looking for the Blossom Fan. It look like a fan with blossom leafs on it.

Hudson: What does it do again?

Kofi: If you wave with the fan, blossom leafs come out of it.

?: Thanks for the info.

 **(The monk look up the tree and see three girls in it. The girl is blond with a classic bob hair style, the one in the middle is blond with long curly hair style and the one on the right is also blond with a straight hair to her shoulders.)**

 **(The three girl jump out of the tree and land in front of the monks)**

Kofi: Who are you girls?

Girls: We are triple B.

Hudson: Triple B?

Left: Blonde.

Middle: Beauty.

Right: Bandits.

Hudson: I got it.

Angelo: And do this lovely ladies got a name.

Gamila: Don't flirt with them, they are bad.

Left: My name is Bonnie.

Middle: My name is Britney.

Right: And my name is Ballie.

Hudson: And all their names start with a B.

Ballie: We are here for the Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: How do you know about Shen Gong Wu.

Britney: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Bonnie: We were hired by Gemini.

Britney: You weren't supposed to tell them.

Bonnie: Sorry Britney.

Gamila: Well the B certainly don't stands brain.

Kofi: We won't let you girls get this Shen Gong Wu.

Dojo: Guys I found the Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: Nice timing Dojo.

Dojo: Who are they.

Ballie: We are the girls, who are going to get that Shen Gong Wu.

 **(The three girls run toward the monks and leap over them. They run towards the Shen Gong Wu and grab it.)**

Hudson: They are fast.

Angelo: and they are flexible.

Britney: We got it ladies let's go!

Gamila: Not so fast blondie.

Britney: Oh I'm so scared. Ballie catch.

 **(Britney throws the Blossom Fan toward Ballie. Who catches it easily. Hudson is standing right in front of her)**

Hudson: Listen we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Just hand me that Shen Gong Wu.

Ballie: That wouldn't be fair, because this is the easy way for me.

 **(Ballie throws the Blossom Fan to Bonnie. Who also catches it easily. Kofi is standing in front of her.)**

Bonnie: Oh you're such a cutie

Kofi: Well this cutie, is going to take that Shen Gong Wu from you.

Bonnie: I don't think so cutie.

 **(The three girls tackle the three monks and jumps in front of Angelo.)**

Angelo: Ladies we don't we talk about this at a nice diner.

Ballie: Hit us with your best shot

Angelo: I don't hit girls, well I'm hitting on them.

Bonnie: Bring it on pretty boy.

Angelo: You think I'm pretty? Well thanks.

Britney: Yeah we think your pretty. Pretty stupid the fall for that.

 **(The girls tackle Angelo and leap over him. The girls fly off in the twins jet. The monks get up.)**

Kofi: They are getting away with the Blossom Fan.

Gamila: Thanks a lot Angelo.

Angelo: You saying this is my fault?

Hudson: You didn't do anything.

Angelo: Last time I checked, you guys got your butts kicked by them.

Kofi: And you had the chance to get the Blossom Fan back, but you didn't

Gamila: No instead you were flirting with them.

Dojo: Hey don't fight now. I have to be the one to tell Master Fung that we lost a Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: You mean that Angelo lost the Shen Gong Wu.

Dojo: Yeah, that.

Angelo: Yeah, let's just gang up on Angelo.

Kofi: Let's just go.

 **(The monks fly off.)**

 **(The monks arrive at the temple. There they see Master Fung and Raimundo waiting for them. Kofi runs towards Raimundo and bows.)**

Kofi: Master Raimundo, I give you me warmest welcome.

Raimundo: Thanks little dude, but please stop with the formalities.

Master Fung: I sense trouble my young monks.

Gamila: Short story. Angelo messed up.

 **(Master Fung and Raimundo look at Angelo who staring at the ground.)**

Raimundo: What happened man?

Angelo: You heard it.

Raimundo: I heard it from Gamila, I want to hear it from you.

Angelo: I lost a Wu, what's the big deal. I going to work on my tan.

Hudson: Seriously mate, even now you don't act serious.

Angelo: Don't worry about mate, I will win the next one seriously.

Gamila: I have hard time believing that you're serious.

Kofi: We better win one, you just do what you do and that is doing nothing.

 **(Angelo looks at the monks and storms off to his room. He grabs his guitar and start playing. Raimundo enters his room and sits next to him.)**

Raimundo: How are you holding up?

Angelo: What do you think my friends hate me.

Raimundo: They just mad because you lost a Wu, believe I got this a lot.

Angelo: So what if I don't take this seriously.

Raimumdo: Why don't you take things seriously.

Angelo: Can I trust you?

Raimundo: It is just us dragons of the wind, you can tell me anything.

Angelo: When my dad died, I was so upset and starting taking things serious.

Raimundo: I get, it isn't an easy thing. Losing one of your parents.

Angelo: But I was so unhappy, so I went back to who I was. The fun Angelo.

Raimundo: How about your music?

Angelo: What about it?

Raimundo: Do you take your music seriously.

Angelo: Of course, it's my big passion.

Raimundo: Why don't take that passion and use it to find the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: Yeah, that's not the same.

Raimundo: Okay, you act serious and do the battle your way. The fun way.

 **(Raimundo stands up and leaves the room. Dojo enters the room and he is covered in a pink rash. Dojo sizes up and the monks fly away.)**

 **(A few moments later the monks land in Berlin.)**

Angelo: What's the Wu we're looking for.

Gamila: Are you serious?

Angelo: Come on guys, I'm sorry about before.

Kofi: Hard time believing you're being serious.

Angelo: I'm serious.

Hudson: Nice joke mate, but we're seriously looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

Kofi: Where looking for the Scope Stone Lens. It allows it users the see others emotion. The lens changes colors for each emotion.

Britney: You know you should be a museum tour guide. You just know everything.

Gamila: Look it's the Blonde Brainless Bimbos.

Dojo: I've spotted the Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: Seriously Dojo you've got the worst timing.

 **(everybody runs towards the Shen Gong Wu. Angelo got the Shen Gong Wu, but so does Britney.)**

Angelo: Britney I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Britney: Bring it on handsome.

Angelo: The game is knock over the pins. First one who knocks over their enemy's three pins wins. My Gasser-Tail against your Blossom Fan .

Britney: I accept that challenge.

Angelo: Oh yeah, I also so counts when you knock your own pins over.

Britney: You're going to lose.

Angelo/Britney: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!

 **(The area changes into the a field. Behind Angelo and Britney three bowling pins appears. The monks are in their Xiaolin robs)**

Angelo/Britney: Gong yi tanpai!

Angelo: How do you know that?

Britney: The twins made a list.

Angelo: Sorry that you've to meet this side of me.

Gamila: Don't flirt with her, fight with her.

Kofi: Just make sure you don't lose.

Hudson: Yeah, we don't wanna lose more Wu.

Angelo: No we believe in you Angelo.

 **(The monks look down.)**

Ballie/Bonnie: Kick his Italian butt.

Britney: I'm going blow you all the way to Italy. Blossom Fan.

 **(A huge wind of blossom leafs blows towards Angelo. One pin of him goes down. The walks towards Britney. Who takes another swing with the Blossom Fan and blows another pin over. Angelo tries to get closer to her. She takes another swing but Angelo block it. But falls to the ground.)**

Britney: This to easy.

Angelo: You haven't won you.

Britney: Are you kidding me. I can almost smell victory.

Angelo: Then smell this. Gasser-Tail!

 **(A huge green gas cloud flies out of the tail. Hitting Britney in the face.)**

Britney: Oh that smell, it's burning my nose and my eyes. It can't see anymore.

 **(Britney is blinded by the gas cloud. She can't she where she is going and knock all her pins over. The field changes back to normal. The three monks run towards Angelo)**

Angelo: By the way, blonde aren't really my type anyway.

Hudson: Smart move mate.

Kofi: That was an interesting battle

Gamila: You showed those bimbos how we do it.

Angelo: Our way. You mean my way, which you didn't like much.

Kofi: We're sorry, for doubting you.

Gamila: Yeah and I shouldn't be the one to talk, I messed up last time.

Hudson: You know what this is all so new for us.

Angelo: But I kept my promise. I've got new Wu.

Kofi: Yeah and that is good.

 **(Dojo sizes up and flies away. Leaving Triple B behind.)**

Ballie: Great now we don't get paid.

Bonnie: Oh and I really wanted to go shopping.

Britney: We don't need that money.

Bonnie: We don't?

Britney: No from now on, we're getting ourselves Shen Gong Wu.

(The three girls laugh evily.)


	5. Fear of falling

Fear of falling.

* * *

When an accident happens and Hudson falls of Dojo, Hudson gets a huge fear of heights. When a new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself, Hudson refuses to ride on Dojo and stays behind. The twins take advantage of this and challenge Hudson to a showdown, with heights.

* * *

 **(The monks are flying on the back of Dojo. They flying towards the next Shen Gong Wu.)**

 **(Gamila wears red flower dress and a black leather jacket, with black heels and her hair is loose)**

Angelo: What Shen Gong Wu are looking for today?

Kofi: We are looking for the Shatter Box.

Hudson: What does is do?

Kofi: It allows it's user to steal someone's voice and the voice will be locked up in this tiny box.

Gamila: Why would Dashi over create that?

Dojo: Whenever one his mothers-in-law came to visit.

Angelo: This Shen Gong Wu is great.

Gamila: And why is this Shen Gong Wu so great.

Angelo: if I have to listen to you nagging, I can use the Wu and I've peace and quiet.

Gamila: Or I use it, whenever something stupid gets out of your mouth.

Kofi: We don't use it on each other.

Hudson: Let's just hope the twidiots don't get their hands on it.

Gamila: Wouldn't mind stealing their voices.

 **(The monks land in a small village, where there is a market.)**

Angelo: Don't tell the Shen Gong Wu, is in one of this stands?

Dojo: It's possible.

Gamila: Dojo where did you hide it, all those years ago?

Dojo: Somewhere in this village.

Kofi: Let's just look for Shen Gong Wu and if anyone sees it, then you buy it.

Angelo: With what money?

 **(The boys look at Gamila)**

Gamila: I will buy it, let's start looking.

 **(A the monks split up to look for the Shen Gong Wu. A few moments later Kofi finds the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Kofi: Guys I found!

Gamila: We're coming Kofi.

Kofi: Excuse me sir, how much for this box here?

Market Man: Ah good choice, that will we 50 dollar.

Kofi: 50 dollar?

 **(The monks arrive at the stand.)**

Gamila: How much does it cost?

Kofi: He wants 50 dollars.

Angelo: 50 dollars for that thing.

Kofi: But we really need it.

Market Man: Well in that case, 100 dollars.

Hudson: That's robbery.

Market Man: That's business.

Kofi: But we….

 **(Angelo covers Kofi's mouth and Gamila pays the man. The monks walk back to Dojo, when suddenly the Shen Gong Wu gets stolen out of Gamila's hand. The monks look up and see Gemini.)**

Gamila: The twidiots!

Donald: We aren't the twidiots, we're Gemini!

Angelo: Doing the dirty work yourselves again.

Hudson: Not hiring some girls to do it for you?

Wilbur: We don't have to tell you, why we did, what we did.

Donald: We were too sick to do it, so I putt an advertisement online.

Wilbur: You weren't supposed to tell them Donny, they are the enemy.

Donald: Sorry Willy, I wasn't thinking.

Wilbur: You never do.

Kofi: Give us the Shen Gong Wu back, we bought it.

Gamila: Correction, I bought it.

Kofi: Yeah Gamila bought it.

Wilbur: And we stole it.

 **(The twins fly off in their jet with the Shen Gong Wu. The monks decide to go back to the temple.)**

Hudson: There goes our Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: And there goes my 100 dollars.

Angelo: I hope they use it, to steal each other voices and that we never have to hear those two again.

Dojo: Cheer up kids. The good news is, we're almost back at the temple.

Kofi: Can this day, get anymore worse?

Dojo: Birds.

Hudson: What's wrong with birds Dojo?

Dojo: No birds incoming, duck everyone.

 **(Kofi, Gamila and Angelo dodge the birds, but Hudson get hit by them. Hudson loses his balance and falls of Dojo. The monks and Dojo see Hudson fall. Dojo dives after Hudson and catches him on his back. Hudson looks shocked.)**

Kofi: Hudson are you okay.

Angelo: Does he look okay to you?

Kofi: No he looks like he's in shock.

Angelo: Of course he looks socked, he almost fell to dead.

 **(The monks are back at the temple. Master Fung is waiting for them.)**

Master Fung: How did it go my young monks.

Gamila: Well first I paid 100 dollars for the Shen Gong Wu.

Kofi: Then it gets stolen by Gemini.

Angelo: Oh and Hudson almost fell to dead.

Master Fung: That sounds terrible. Hudson are you all right?

 **(Hudson doesn't answer the question and just stares in front of him.)**

Master Fung: Hudson, can you talk to me.

Angelo: Yeah, he hasn't said a word since then.

Gamila: What can we do Master Fung?

Kofi: I'm really worried.

Master Fung: Let's give him something to drink. Kofi please get some tea for him.

Kofi: Okay Master Fung.

Master Fung: Angelo and Gamila help me walk him back to the living room.

 **(Kofi runs to the kitchen, Angelo and Gamila help Master Fung to get Hudson to the living room. They place him on the couch. Kofi arrives in the living room and puts the tea in Hudson hands)**

Master Fung: It's okay Hudson, you safe here.

Hudson: I….I was…I was almost dead.

Angelo: It is alright, this won't happen next time we go Shen Gong Wu hunting.

Hudson: You're this not going to happen again.

Gamila: That's good to hear Hudson.

Hudson: It's not going to happen, because I'm never ever going that high in the sky again.

Kofi: What are you saying?

Hudson: If I have to fly to get the Shen Gong Wu hunting, then I'm not coming.

Angelo: Hudson you can't just quit Sheng Gong Wu hunting, it's our job.

Hudson: I'm not doing it. You better look for another dragon Master Fung, I can't do it.

Gamila: But Hudson, it was an accident.

Hudson: Yeah, an accident that almost cost me my life.

 **(Hudson walks out of the living room. The rest look at each other with worried face. At the same time the twins are outside the temple in their jet, listing to the monks with the Bats Ears. Wilbur takes the Bats Ears of.)**

Wilbur: Guess know what I just heard.

Donald: That a girl finally wants to go on a date with you.

Wilbur: Why would you think I heard that.

Donald: You wanted me to guess.

Wilbur: I didn't hear that.

Donald: Then why are you so happy if no girl wants to go on a date with you.

Wilbur: I heard that someone in their just got a new fear.

Donald: Who?

Wilbur: Our big Australian friend.

Donald: Hudson? I thought that he was our enemy?

Wilbur: Oh you gotta be kidding me. Of course he's our enemy, you nitwit.

Donald: What's he afraid of?

Wilbur: Hudson is afraid of heights.

Donald: And why is that good to know?

Wilbur: Are we gonna take advantage of this, in the next showdown.

 **(Wilbur starts to laugh evilly and Donald also start laughing. Later the twins stop laughing and Donald looks at Wilbur with a confused face.)**

Donald: Are gonna take advantage of it?

Wilbur: I give up.

 **(The twins fly off.)**

 **(The next morning, the monks are training expect from Hudson who is feeding some of the animals.)**

Kofi: Hudson are you coming to train with us?

Hudson: No because it's no use for me. I don't hunt Shen Gong Wu anymore.

Kofi: Yeah, but a little training doesn't hurt.

Hudson: Sorry Kofi, I'm feeding the animal right now.

Angelo: Leave him, Kofi.

Gamila: Yeah, he just in shock.

Kofi: Do you think he ever get over it.

Angelo: Hudson is a strong person, I think he will.

Gamila: He just need some time.

 **(Dojo comes towards the monks shivering.)**

Angelo: Let me guess, Shen Gong Wu alert?

Dojo: You got it and we're going to the Grand Canyon.

 **(Dojo sizes up and the three monks climb on. Hudson just stand alone.)**

Dojo: Hudson, you coming?

Hudson: Like I said, no more flying for me.

Dojo: But Hudson.

Angelo: Leave him Dojo.

Gamila: He comes whenever he's ready.

 **(Dojo flies off and Hudson decides to go to his room. Hudson lays down on his bed. Suddenly he hears a knock, he sees Master Fung standing outside his room.)**

Hudson: Why are you here Master Fung?

Master Fung: I've got someone here for you.

Hudson: Who?

 **(Clay appears from behind Master Fung. Clay enters the room grabs a chair and sits next to Hudson. Master Fung walks away.)**

Hudson: Oh hey mister Baily.

Clay: Hudson I told you, you can call me Clay.

Hudson: Why are you in my room Clay?

Clay: To talk to you. From one dragon of earth to another.

Hudson: Okay, go ahead.

Clay: Why are stopping with Shen Gong Wu hunting?

Hudson: You may have heard, that I almost fell to my dead yesterday.

Clay: Is that your reason?

Hudson: Of course, I was almost dead and now I'm terrified of heights.

Clay: Hudson, everyone is afraid of something. And especially when something new is in your life.

Hudson: Give me an example.

Clay: Well I'm terrified of children.

Hudson: Why children?

Clay: Well, me and my wife are expiating.

Hudson: You're expiating your first child.

Clay: And second and third. We're getting triplets.

Hudson: Why are you afraid of that. It's the wonder of life.

Clay: But I'm afraid that I'm not good enough dad.

Hudson: But you're a good guy, you can do it.

Clay: thanks for that. But good guys overcome their fear, when their friends need them to most.

 **(Clay stands up and leaves the room. Hudson also gets up and leaves his room. He bumps into Master Fung. Who gives him the Golden Tiger Claws and the Mantis Flip Coin.)**

 **(Hudson makes a portal ant jumps throw it. Hudson lands in the Grand Canyon. He sees his friends fighting with Gemini. He runs towards them.)**

Kofi: Hudson, you here.

Hudson: Yeah, I needed to help my mates.

Angelo: Ready to kick some twidiots butt.

Donald: I told you monks, we are Gemini and not the twidiots.

Hudson: Ready as I ever be.

Wilbur: We're going to get the Weather Staff.

Hudson: Weather Staff?

Gamila: Short version, a staff that controls the weather.

 **(The monks and Gemini keep fighting. Hudson and Donald jump for the Weather Staff and touch it at the same time.)**

Donald: Hudson I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Hudson: My Mantis Flip Coin against your…., what do you got?

Donald: I've got the Bats Ears.

Hudson: My Mantis Flip Coin against your Bats Ears.

Donald: The game is Canyon racing, first one at the finish wins and don't fall down, then you lose automatically.

Hudson: You mean that's going to be with heights?

Donald: Yeah, not afraid are you?

Hudson: I…I accept the challenge Wilbur.

Donald: It's Donald.

Hudson/Donald: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!

 **(The field changes. You can see a running track, with some cracks in it. The two boys are at the starting line. The monks are in their Xiaolin robs)**

Hudson/Donald: Gong yi tanpai!

 **(Hudson and Donald start running.)**

Angelo: Andare Hudson!

Gamila: You're the our man!

Kofi: We believe in you!

Hudson: Thanks for the cheering mates!

Wilbur: You better win this Donny.

 **(The two keep running and jumping. Hudson sees a big crack coming and grabs the Mantis Flip Coin out of his pocket.)**

Hudson: Mantis Flip Coin

Angelo: Go Hudson you can beat him.

Gamila: Yeah show him who's the best.

Kofi: And remember don't look down.

 **(Gamila and Angelo cover Kofi's mouth.)**

Angelo: Don't say that.

Gamila: If you say that, he is going to look down.

 **(Hudson jumps over the crack, but hears Kofi's words and looks down. Hudson loses his balance and falls down. He grabs the edge. He tries to pull himself up, but can't do it because he's too afraid.)**

Angelo: Per favore, pull yourself up.

Gamila: We need you to do this.

Hudson: I can't I'm too afraid.

Angelo: If you let go, you lose.

Kofi: Please Hudson try.

 **(Hudson looks at his friends. He takes a deep breath. He looks down and then pulls himself up with all his strength. When he's on the edge he sees that Donald is almost at the finish. Donald turns around and looks at Hudson.)**

Hudson: Oh no.

Donald: Oh yes and victory is mine.

 **(Donald takes a step and crosses the finish line. Everything changes back to normal. Hudson lies on the ground, the monks run towards him and help him up. Donald stand across of them, with the Shen Gong Wu.)**

 **(Wilbur arrives with the jet, Donald jumps in and the twins laugh evilly. The give a look at the monks and fly off.)**

Hudson: I'm sorry you guys.

Angelo: Don't you worry we beat them next time.

Gamila: Yeah, you came through for us.

Kofi: And your biggest victory is that you defeated your fear.

Hudson: That's a good enough victory for me.

Angelo: Plus if we keep working together, we can beat any enemy that coming towards us.

Hudson: Because we're Xiaolin monks.

Gamila: But most importantly we're friends.

Hudson: Yeah, you guys are the best mates I can wish for.

 **(Dojo sizes up and the monks climb on expect from Hudson.)**

Kofi: Ready to fly back with us.

Hudson: Defiantly.

 **(Angelo gives Hudson a hand and Hudson climbs on Dojo. Dojo flies off with the monks on his back.)**


	6. Showdown in Tokyo

Showdown in Tokyo.

* * *

The monks, Raimundo and Raimundo's daughter travel to Tokyo, when Dojo remembers that their lies a Shen Gong Wu. Gemini hears this and follows the monks to Tokyo. So the monks and Raimudno fight the twins, while Kimiko babysits Raimundo's daughter.

* * *

 **(Xiaolin temple, Raimundo is teaching to monks so fighting moves, while his daughter Selina plays with the animals.)**

Raimundo: Okay that was it for today.

Kofi: Master Raimundo, it was a honor learning from you.

Raimundo: Thank you Kofi, but I told quit with the formalities.

Angelo: He just such a big fan of you guys.

Kofi: You guys are legends and I can't believe that I missed Master Clay last week.

Raimundo: I can't believe that he didn't told me, I mean I'm happy for the man.

Hudson: He told me that he's getting triplets.

Raimundo: You know getting a child is the best thing that can ever happen.

Gamila: So you like being a father?

Raimundo: Of course I love Selina so much, so the most important girl in my life.

 **(Selina runs into Raimundo arms and Raimundo lifts her up.)**

Selina: Daddy, I just play with the animals.

Raimundo: Yeah, that's nice to hear sweetheart.

Selina: Can we come here more, I like it here.

Raimundo: Maybe another time, daddy has to go back to work soon.

 **(Dojo comes towards the monks.)**

Dojo: Guys I just remembered something.

Gamila: What is it Kofi.

Dojo: Where I hid one of the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: Where?

Raimundo: Don't say Japan, Don't say Japan.

Dojo: Japan.

Hudson: Where in Japan exactly?

Raimundo: Anywhere but Tokyo.

Dojo: In Tokyo.

Gamila: Dojo do you know how big Tokyo is, can you be concrete?

Raimundo: Don't let it be close to Tohomiko Electronics and Fashion.

Dojo: It is close to Tohomiko Electronics and Fashion.

Raimundo: Oh come on!

 **(Master Fung walks to the monks.)**

Master Fung: You better check this out.

Gamila: We can even ask Kimiko for help.

Master Fung: That's a good idea Gamila.

Raimundo: You guys do that, then we are going home.

Master Fung: No Raimundo, you're coming with them.

Raimundo: All right, but you've to watch Selina for me then.

Master Fung: No she comes with you guys.

Raimundo: I not taking my daughter on the back of a dragon to Tokyo.

Selina: Yeah, I wanna go to Tokyo.

Raimundo: Fine, but I'm not taking her Shen Gong Wu hunting.

Master Fung: Go now, because the twins don't know about this and that means we've to upper hand.

 **( The monks change clothes. Dojo sizes up, everyone climbs on his back. Dojo flies of. Just outside the temple are the twins in their jet listing to the monks with the Bad Ears.)**

Wilbur: Guess where we're going?

Donald: Don't tell me we're going to uncle Gilbert, he is always yelling.

Wilbur: No, we're going after the monks to Japan. Shen Gong Wu hunting

Donald: Oh, I never would guess that.

Wilbur: Why do I even bother to ask.

 **(Wilbur types in the directions and the twins fly of)**

 **(The monks are flying towards Japan. Gamila wears a red short sleeves blouse, with red pants and black boots, her hair is a bun, with two chopsticks in it.)**

Kofi: Master Raimundo, can I ask you something?

Raimundo: Sure Kofi, go ahead.

Kofi: Why didn't you want to go Japan.

Raimundo: I've my reasons.

Hudson: But doesn't your friend Kimiko live there.

Raimundo: Maybe that's the reason I didn't wanted to go.

Kofi: Do you hate her?

Raimundo: No, it's something else.

Angelo: Do you have feelings for her?

Raimundo: I had feelings for her, but that was twenty years ago.

Gamila: And she reject you?

Raimundo: Let's just say that's awkward talking to her.

Dojo: Well you have to now, because we're here.

 **(The monks land and enter the building. Kimiko is working in her office. When she hears a buzzer. She presses the button of her speaker.)**

Kimiko: What's it Sakura?

Sakura: Miss Tohomiko, I've got here a people from one Xiaolin temple and a talking gecko.

Dojo: Hey lady, I'm not a gecko.

Kimiko: You can send them up here.

 **(A few moments later the monks appear in Kimiko's office.)**

Kimiko: Welcome guys and Rai.

Raimundo: Hey Kimiko.

 **(Silence falls in the office.)**

Angelo: Wow this got awkward fast.

Kimiko: What are you guys doing here?

Kofi: Mistress Kimiko, Dojo remembered that he hide a Shen Gong Wu here.

Kimiko: In my building?

Dojo: No, in the area. We just have to keep looking for it.

Kimiko: I've have a map, if you want to have it.

Hudson: That would be handy.

Raimundo: Wait what about Selina?

Gamila: Can babysit her.

Kimiko: I'm the boss of a big company, not a babysitter.

Angelo: So you would rather, that we take a five year old girl on a Shen Gong Wu hunt. We're evil guys can just pop up?

Kimiko: Fine I will watch her.

Raimundo: Thanks. Sweetheart you staying her with Kimiko okay?

Selina: Okay daddy.

 **(Raimundo and the monks leave the building. They walk around the area looking for the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Angelo: Dojo are you sure it here.

Dojo: The Wu isn't active, so sensing it is hard.

Angelo: Or you're just wrong.

Dojo: It has been over more than 1500 years okay.

Kofi: Don't argue you guys.

Hudson: Dojo do you at least know what the Shen Gong Wu is?

Dojo: If remember correctly, it's the Foot Loosers.

Raimundo: What do they do?

Dojo: They make the user an excellent dancer.

Kofi: Why in the name of Dashi, would Dashi make that.

Dojo: He wanted to impress the ladies with his dance skill, but he didn't had any.

Angelo: Makes sense.

 **(Suddenly Dojo start shivering.)**

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu alert.

Gamila: Please tell that's our Wu and not in some other country.

Dojo: No the Foot Loosers just gone active.

Kofi: Then let's hurry.

Hudson: Which way Dojo?

Dojo: We need to go North.

 **(The monks and Raimundo run toward where Dojo leads them. Until they stop.)**

Kofi: Why did we stop Dojo?

Dojo: We're close, really close.

Raimundo: How does the Shen Gong Wu look like?

Dojo: They look like golden dancing shoes, with red, blue and green flowers on each side.

Gamila: Never thought I would be looking for shoes that aren't in the mall.

 **(They monks and Raimundo are looking for the Foot Loosers. When they suddenly see two figures.)**

Kofi: Gemini!

Wilbur: well looky here, if it ain't our good friends.

Angelo: We aren't your friends, so don't call us that.

Hudson: How did you guys get here?

Donald: With our jet, duh how else.

Angelo: We mean how do you twidiots know we be here?

Wilbur: Would you like to know?

Donald: We used the Bats Ears to listen to your conversion.

Wilbur: Why did you tell them that?

Donald: They ask.

Raimundo: Who are those two?

Wilbur: Who is that guy?

Kofi: Oh yeah, you guys haven't met yet.

Gamila: Let me do the introductions. Twidiots this Raimundo an old Xiaolin monk and Raimundo this are the twidiots our nemeses.

Raimundo: You call yourselves the twidiots?

Donald: No they call us that, we're Gemini.

Raimundo: I don't care what you guys are called, you're not getting this Wu.

Angelo: Yeah, because we actually we still need to find.

Gamila: But even if we find it, you're not getting your hands on the Wu.

 **(In the meantime with Kimiko and Selina. Selina is making some drawings and Kimiko is working on her computer. Selina walks to Kimiko and stands next to her.)**

Selina: What you're doing?

Kimiko: I'm working on a press presentation, for my newest video game.

Selina: What's your video game called?

Kimiko: Escape from the maze 3.

Selina: And there is a monster in it?

Kimiko: Don't talk about monster, I don't wanna give you nightmares.

 **(Kimiko shuts down her computer and takes Selina to the couch.** )

Kimiko: I see that you made a lot of drawings.

Selina: Yeah, there all for my daddy.

Kimiko: Yeah really love you dad right?

Selina: He's the best daddy in the world.

Kimiko: What do want to do now?

Selina: Can you do my hair? I always want to have braids.

Kimiko: Of course I can do that.

 **(Kimiko grabs a brush and some bands. She starts to brush Selina's hair.)**

Kimiko: Doesn't your dad make braids for you.

Selina: He can't do that, my mommy used to do it.

Kimiko: Oh, I forgot that you only have your dad.

Selina: I miss my mommy very much, but daddy says she will always will love me and that I can love her.

Kimiko: Of course you can, she's your mother.

Selina: Kimiko can I ask you something?

Kimiko: Yeah, can ask me anything.

Selina: Do you like my daddy?

Kimiko: Yes, as a friend I like him.

Selina: Why?

Kimiko: Well Rai, is kind, funny and he just a good person.

Selina: And he is the sweetest.

Kimiko: Yes he's.

 **(Back at the monks, who are still looking for the Shen Gong Wu. Kofi spots the Shen Gong Wu and runs towards it. He touches to Shen Gong Wu and so does Wilbur.)**

Wilbur: Kofi I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Kofi: Are you Wilbur of Donald?

Wilbur: I'm Wilbur. Do we need to wear nametags?

Angelo: It would be nice.

Kofi: What's the challenge Wilbur?

 **(Wilbur looks at a poster from Escape from the maze 3)**

Wilbur: The game is escape from the maze. First person to get out of the maze, without being caught by the monster wins.

Kofi: Which Shen Gong Wu do you wager?

Wilbur: My Bats Ears against your Blossom Fan.

Kofi: I accept that.

Kofi/Wilbur: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!

 **(A big maze appears. The monks are in their Xiaolin robs. The monks, Raimundo and Donald are on the side line. Kofi and Wilbur are at the beginning of the maze.)**

Raimundo: Haven't seen a Showdown in twenty years.

Kofi/Wilbur: Gong yi tanpai!

Raimundo: Also haven't heard that in a long time.

 **(The two boys start to run. Kofi goes right and Wilbur goes left. They find entrance and death ends. They also hear some growling.)**

Angelo: Please tell that was someone's stomach?

Hudson: That must be the monster.

Gamila: Kofi watch out the monster is on the loose.

Kofi: Thanks for the warning. Now look for the way out and look out for the monster.

Angelo: You can do it Kofi.

 **(The monster is getting closer and closer. The monster is right behind Kofi.)**

Hudson: Run Kofi.

Gamila: Behind you

Angelo: Il mostro.

Kofi: Is that Italian for monster?

Angelo: Yes.

 **(Kofi turns around and sees the monster. The monster wants to grab Kofi, but Kofi dodges his claw.)**

Hudson: Use the Shen Gong Wu.

Kofi: What can I do?

Gamila: Use the leafs to blind and run.

Kofi: Great idea Gamila. Blossom Fan!

 **(The blossom leafs fly out the fan and into the monsters eyes. The monster is blinded by the leafs and can't see Kofi anymore. Kofi starts to run. Kofi crosses paths with Wilbur. Both boys see the exit and start running as fast as they can.)**

Wilbur: You're not going to win this.

Kofi: Don't count on it.

 **(They boys keep running and the monster appears right behind them. The monster reaches out for the two boys. Kofi stops and hides behind of one of the rocks. Wilbur keeps running and is almost at the exit, but at the last moment the monster grabs him. Kofi sees his change and exits the maze.)**

 **(Everything changes back to normal. Kofi walks back to his friends with three Shen Gong Wu.)**

Raimundo: Now that's what I call a Xiaolin Showdown.

Kofi: It's such a honor to hear that from you Master Raimundo.

Gamila: Let's go back to Kimiko.

 **(The monks and Raimundo walk back to Kimiko. The twins fly off in their jet. The monks and Raimundo enter Kimiko's office. Selina sees Raimundo and jumps into his arms.)**

Raimundo: Did you miss me sweetheart.

Selina: Yes daddy.

Raimundo: And look at your hair, you've got pretty braids.

Selina: Kimiko did it.

Raimundo: Thanks for that.

Kimiko: No problem, we had fun didn't we Selina.

Selina: Yes, I had fun with Kimiko.

Raimundo: That's good to hear. Now grab your stuff, because we're going home.

Selina: Okay daddy.

 **(Selina grabs her drawings. Raimundo lifts her up.)**

Raimundo: For who are this beautiful drawings.

Selina: For you daddy.

Raimundo: Thank you sweetheart.

Selina: And this one is for Kimiko.

Kimiko: Ah, that is so sweet of you.

 **(Selina hands Kimiko the drawing. Kimiko looks at the drawing and smiles.)**

Kofi: By Mistress Kimiko.

Gamila: It was nice of you to help us

Hudson: Hope to meet again.

Angelo: It was nice being here.

Raimundo: It was good seeing you again.

Kimiko: Same, you look good.

Raimundo: Thanks, so do you. But you always look good to me.

Kimiko: Maybe we can visited Clay sometime, I heard he's going to be a father.

Raimundo: Sound good. But maybe we can drink a coffee first, just the two of us.

Kimiko: I would like that.

 **(The monks look at each other with smiles on their faces. The monks and Raimundo leave the building. Dojo sizes up, everybody climbs on and Dojo flies away.)**


	7. Love is a battlefield

Love is a battlefield

* * *

Kofi has a huge crush on Mei-Lan, the daughter of the food delivery man. But he sees Mei-Lan and Angelo together, he gets jealous. He gets mad on Angelo and doesn't want work together anymore, it really get worse when Kofi challenge Angelo to a showdown.

* * *

 **(Xiaolin temple, the monks are training. They doing a balance exercise. Kofi is focusing, but then sees Mei-Lan and loses his focus and falls of his pole.)**

Gamila: Kofi are you okay?

Kofi: Yeah, I'm fine

Angelo: I think we should call a doctor.

Kofi: I told you I'm fine, I didn't hurt myself.

Angelo: No, but must be sick. If you're the first one to fall off during the exercise.

Kofi: I just lost focus.

Hudson: How come mate?

Kofi: I don't know.

 **(Kofi turns away from his friends and stares with a dreamy look at Mei-Lan. Mei-Lan walks towards the monks. The monks get of their poles.)**

Mei-Lan: Hey guys, how is it going.

Gamila: It's going well, just tired of training.

Mei-Lan: I don't think I can't do any of this.

Hudson: Well with right training you will.

Mei-Lan: Hey Angelo are you coming?

Angelo: Yeah, let me just change.

Mei-Lan: Okay, then we will meet at our secret spot.

Angelo: See you there.

 **(Mei-Lan and Angelo walk away from the rest. Kofi keeps staring at Mei-Lan.)**

Gamila: Do you think they are couple?

Hudson: Who?

 **(Kofi hears Gamila and snaps out of his dream.)**

Kofi: What did you say?

Gamila: I said do you guys think, that Mei-Lan and Angelo are a couple.

Kofi: A couple?

Hudson: Why would you think that?

Gamila: They have been going to their secret spot for weeks.

Kofi: Weeks?

Hudson: What do you think they are doing there.

Gamila: Probably kissing.

Kofi: Kissing?

Hudson: You really think they are a couple.

Gamila: It's possible, but I don't understand what she sees in Angelo.

Kofi: Yeah, what does he got what I don't got. Can you tell me?

Hudson: Let's just say love is complicated.

Kofi: You think this is love?

Gamila: Angelo will probably talk about it. Correction brag about, that he has a girlfriend.

 **(Hudson and Gamila walk away. Kofi looks down at the ground, with a sad look. Later that day, Kofi decides to spy on Mei-Lan and Angelo. He sneaks towards the entrance of the temple and hides in a bush. He sees them talking, then a quick hug and then he sees that Mei-Lan gives Angelo a kiss on his cheek.)**

 **(In the meantime in London, in the basement of Gemini. The twins hear the computer alarm going off. They receive a call from the Evil Employer.)**

Donald: Hello master.

Evil Employer: Gemini how many Shen Gong Wu do we got?

Donald: Is it really that hard to say hello to us.

Wilbur: We've got the Shatter Box, the Weather Staff and the Mantis Flip Coin.

Evil Employer: So a total a three Shen Gong Wu.

Donald: Blimey, that isn't much.

Wilbur: Quiet you nitwit.

Evil Employer: Do you guys know how much the monks have?

Donald: No, do you?

Evil Employer: Well not the exact number, but they have a vault full of them.

Donald: Butt to be honest some of those Shen Gong Wu have been there for twenty years.

Wilbur: We get more Shen Gong Wu master.

Evil Employer: You better, don't disappoint me again.

 **(The Evil Employer hangs up.** )

Donald: What are we going to do Willy?

Wilbur: We've to think of a plan to get more Shen Gong Wu.

Donald: I know!

Wilbur: What's it?

Donald: We've to win Showdowns.

Wilbur: Every time I think it can't get worse with you, it gets worse.

Donald: Hey, at least I've won one Showdown.

Wilbur: Okay you won one Showdown, but we need to win more.

Donald: Oh then we need to think of a really good plan.

Wilbur: Don't worry about it, I will do the thinking for the both of us.

Donald: Good, because you know how hard thinking is for me.

 **(Back at the temple, Kofi goes to the living room. He enters the room and sits on the couch without speaking a word. A few moments later Angelo enters the room and sits next to Kofi.)**

Angelo: How is it going guys?

Hudson: It's going well.

Gamila: Yeah, a free afternoon and now Shen Gong Wu hunting.

 **(Dojo enters the room with the scroll.)**

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu alert.

Gamila: And I spoke to soon.

Hudson: What's the Wu, we're looking for.

Dojo: The Eyes of the Owl. A Shen Gong Wu that allows it's user the see in the dark.

Angelo: How do they look like?

Dojo: They look like goggles, but the glasses look owl eyes.

Kofi: Let's go get the Shen Gong Wu.

(The monks change clothes and Dojo sizes up. Dojo flies off.)

 **(Gamila wears a long light brown vest, under that a beige t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and light brown boots. She has a ponytail.)**

Angelo: Where are we going Dojo?

Dojo: We're going to Austria.

Angelo: Isn't that where you are from Hudson?

Hudson: No I'm from Australia.

Gamila: You know a lot of people make that mistake.

Kofi: But we wouldn't be surprised if Angelo makes more mistakes like that, I mean he isn't the smartest.

Angelo: Hey, where was that for.

Kofi: That was the truth.

Angelo: I admit I'm not the best in geography, but I got other qualities.

Kofi: Yeah, name one thing.

Angelo: I can play the guitar and I can sing. So I know a lot about music.

Kofi: Like that can help us in a Showdown.

Angelo: What did I do, to you?

Kofi: Like you don't know?

Angelo: I don't know.

Gamila: Angelo what did you do?

Angelo: Like I said, I don't know.

Hudson: So you didn't do anything.

Angelo: Nothing.

Dojo: Hey kids, don't fight back there. We are at our destination.

 **(The monks land in Austria, they are looking for the Shen Gong Wu. At one moment Angelo spots the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Angelo: I found the Wu!

Hudson: Nice work Angelo!

Angelo: I've got it.

Kofi: No I've got it!

Wilbur: No we got it!

 **(Kofi runs toward Angelo and pushes him aside. The twins grab the Shen Gong Wu and fly off.)**

Kofi: See what you did?

Angelo: Me? I told you, I've got it.

Kofi: You say this my fault?

Angelo: Uh, Yes.

 **(Hudson, Gamila and Dojo run towards the two boys.)**

Gamila: What was that?

Kofi: Angelo let twins steal the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: I think that that headband of yours is to tight, because I didn't do anything wrong.

Kofi: Except for the stolen Wu.

Angelo: The Wu would be stolen, if you didn't push me away.

Hudson: Yeah Kofi, what did you do that.

Kofi: So you guys think this also my fault?

Gamila: To be honest, I kind of think that it might be your fault.

Dojo: Doesn't matter who's fault it is, I've to be the one explaining this to Master Fung.

 **(Kofi and Angelo look mad at each other. The monks fly back to the temple.)**

 **(The twins have arrived in their basement. They make contact with the Evil Employer.)**

Evil Employer: What's it?

Donald: A hello to you to master.

Wilbur: Shut up Donny!

Evil Employer: Please get to the point, I don't have all day.

Wilbur: We've got a new Shen Gong Wu for you master.

Evil Employer: That's good the hear.

Donald: That means we've got four Shen Gong Wu now.

Evil Employer: How did you guys do it?

Wilbur: It was thanks to the monks.

Donald: Yeah, they were fighting with each other and we grabbed the Wu.

Evil Employer: What were they fighting about?

Donald: We don't know master.

Evil Employer: Whatever it's use it against them, I want more Shen Gong Wu.

Wilbur/Donald: Yes master.

 **(The Evil Employer hangs up.)**

 **(The monks are still on Dojo.)**

Hudson: Is anyone gonna explain what exactly happened back there?

Angelo: Beats me, I did my job.

Kofi: Making sure that our enemies get Shen Gong Wu?

Angelo: Kofi what do you have against me? I thought we were friends?

Kofi: I thought so too, but you ruined that.

Angelo: Can you at least tell what I did?

Kofi: I not going to tell, because you already know.

Gamila: Please not this discussion again.

 **(Suddenly Dojo starts shaking, the monks hold on tight.)**

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu alert.

Hudson: Which Shen Gong Wu are we going to look for now?

Gamila: Let me check the scroll.

 **(Gamila grabs the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and opens it.)**

Gamila: We've got the Man of Steel. Two bracelets that can turn it user into steel.

Angelo: If I wear those, I literally have abs of steel.

Kofi: Like you're getting that Shen Gong Wu?

Hudson: Okay less talking, more flying quicker.

 **(Dojo flies as quick as he cans to the place, the monks land. Angelo spots the Shen Gong Wu, but so does Wilbur. The boys touch to Shen Gong Wu. But then Angelo sees Kofi as well.)**

Angelo: Kofi what are doing, we're on the same team.

Kofi: I challenge you Angelo and you Wilbur into a Xiaolin Showdown trio.

Wilbur: Oh this getting interesting.

Angelo: Kofi are you sure you want to do this?

Kofi: I'm sure.

Wilbur: What's the showdown?

Kofi: The game is grab the flag, first person with two flags wins.

Wilbur: My Shatter Box, against your Mask of the Chameleon and Angelo's Bats Ears.

Kofi: I accept.

Wilbur: How about you Angelo?

Angelo: Kofi I don't want to fight you.

Kofi: You have to.

Angelo: Fine if you want to play it that way. Then I accept the challenge.

Angelo/Kofi/Wilbur: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!

 **(The area changes into a field. Each person has a flag in their area. The monks are in their Xiaolin robs.)**

Hudson: I don't know who to cheer for.

Dojo: Me neither.

Gamila: I can tell this is going to end bad.

Angelo/Kofi/Wilbur: Gong Yi Tanpai!

Kofi: Mask of the Chameleon!

 **(Kofi puts on the mask on turn invisible. Angelo looks around him, he gets tackled by Kofi. Kofi takes of the mask and the two are face to face with each other.)**

Angelo: Kofi this ridiculous, stop this.

Kofi: No, you need to pay for what you did.

Angelo: What did I do?

Wilbur: Oh Angelo, how can you lie to Kofi.

Kofi: See even he know what you did.

Wilbur: You did such a bad thing and Kofi is your friend.

Angelo: I told you I don't know what I did!

Wilbur: You've told enough. Shatter Box!

 **(Wilbur takes away Angelo's voice)**

 **(Wilbur already has taken Angelo's flag and now he walks towards Kofi's flag. He uses the Shatter Box to give Angelo's voice back, then grabs the flag of Kofi and the everything changes back to normal.)**

Wilbur: I won I really won.

Donald: That was brilliant Willy.

Gamila: Brilliant? You didn't even get his hands dirty.

Wilbur: That was the brilliant part. But now cheerio monks.

 **(The twins jump into their jet and fly off with the Shen Gong Wu. Angelo gets up and wants to help Kofi, but he ignores him.)**

Kofi: Are you happy now? We lost all the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: That's it Kofi, can you please tell me?

Kofi: I saw you, with Mei-Lan. You guys were talking, hugging and kissing.

Angelo: What are you talking about? I never kissed her. Oh I see what's going on her.

Hudson: You do? Because I'm totally lost here.

Angelo: Kofi do you got a crush on Mei-Lan?

Kofi: Yes, but you are her boyfriend.

Angelo: Who gave you that idea?

Gamila: That might be my fault, I was just wonder what you two were doing?

Angelo: I've been giving her guitar lessons, because her dad's birthday is coming up and she wanted to learn his favorite song.

Kofi: Oh, I didn't know that. I'm so sorry Angelo. What happened today was my fault and I take full responsibility.

Angelo: So you're not mad at me anymore.

Kofi: No, I'm not mad anymore. I should never let a personal reason get in the way of mission.

Angelo: Amici?

Kofi: Amici

 **(The two boys shake hands.)**

 **(A few days later at the temple. Mei-Lan walks to the monks. She greets the monk and they greet her)**

Mei-Lan: Hey Angelo, I wanted to thank you for the guitar lessons.

Angelo: No problem, I like giving you the lessons.

Mei-Lan: So as a thank you from me to you. I've got two tickets for the movie tonight.

Angelo: Tonight? I can't tonight, but Kofi is free to go.

Kofi: I'm?

Angelo: Yeah, Kofi would love to go.

Kofi: I would?

Mei-Lan: Okay, then I guess we go tonight Kofi?

Kofi: I guess so.

Mei-Lan: What about you Angelo?

Angelo: I'm fine, just glad my lesson paid off.

 **(Mei-Lan waves the monks goodbye.)**

Kofi: I don't know how to thank you Angelo?

Angelo: Well if you took over my chores for a week, would be a good start.

Kofi: Deal.

 **(The monks laugh and Angelo and Kofi give each other a fist bump)**


	8. Daddy's little girl

Daddy's little girl

* * *

The monks travel to Egypt for a new Shen Gong Wu. So they also decide to visit Gamila's home. Gamila is happy the she her parents again, but the happiness is over when her father has hired bodyguards for her. She wants to prove to her father that she isn't a little girl anymore and has face to face against Wilbur.

* * *

 **(Xiaolin temple, the monks are training. A few moments later Dojo arrives.)**

Dojo: Stop with what you're doing kids, we got Shen Gong Wu to collect.

Hudson: All right, we're we heading?

Dojo: To the land of the pharaohs, the mummies and the pyramids.

Gamila: We're going to Egypt?

Dojo: Yes, we're going to your home Gamila.

Angelo: Cool, I can't wait to see where you live.

Kofi: Let's go before the Twidiots get the Shen Gong Wu.

 **(The monks change clothes and fly off to Egypt.)**

 **(Gamila is wearing a white short sleeves blouse with a bowtie on it, light blue short and golden sandal. And a pony tail with a curl in it.)**

 **(The monks land on the place where the Shen Gong Wu is. The look around and find nothing, expect from a note. Kofi grabs the note and opens it.)**

Kofi: Dear Xiaolin monks, We've got the Shen Gong Wu. With not so much love Gemini.

Angelo: A man, Gemini got the Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: What kind of Wu did we lost Dojo.

Dojo: I don't remember. We left the scroll at home.

Angelo: What now?

Dojo: Well I don't know what you guys are going to do, but need to rest.

Gamila: Why don't we go to my house, but you have to fly us Dojo.

Dojo: What did I just say.

Gamila: Come on Dojo, it's only a half hour away from here.

Dojo: Fine, hop on kids.

 **(Dojo sizes up and the monks climb on. Gamila gives direction to Dojo.)**

Hudson: So what are you parents like?

Gamila: They are the sweetest.

Angelo: How do you live?

Gamila: We live pretty big. We've got a lot of rooms and we've a staff.

Angelo: For what?

Gamila: For cleaning, gardening, we've got a butler and for cooking.

Kofi: Maybe I can make something for you parents.

 **(The three monks look at each other and shake heads.)**

Gamila: That's not going work Kofi, the staff doesn't like when someone from the outside is cooking.

Kofi: Really?

Gamila: Never at all, not in this lifetime. Sorry Kofi.

Kofi: That's very sad, I like to cook.

Angelo: You only have to learn it.

Kofi: What did you said Angelo?

Angelo: That I've to earn it, I can't wait to have one of you delicious meals.

Kofi: I make some if we are back in the temple.

Angelo: Can't wait.

 **(A few minutes later the monks land. The three boys stare at Gamila's house.)**

Angelo: This your house?

Gamila: Yes, this my house.

Hudson: It's so big.

Gamila: Told you guys that.

Angelo: No you said pretty big, this is super big.

Gamila: Can't help it be born rich.

 **(The monks and Dojo enter the house. Gamila's mother is standing in the hallway.)**

Gamila: Mom.

Misses Sariah: Oh welcome home my girl. Oh I missed you so much.

Gamila: I missed you to mom.

Misses Sariah: Are these your friends?

Gamila: Mom this Hudson.

Hudson: Hello ma'am.

Gamila: And this Angelo.

Angelo: Ciao misses Sariah.

Gamila: And last, but certainly not least this Kofi.

Kofi: It's very nice to meet you miser Sariah.

Misses Sariah: Nice to meet you all.

Gamila: Like you guys guessed, this my mother.

Misses Sariah: So is one of this nice boys, your boyfriend?

Gamila: Mom!

Mister Sariah: Did I hear the word boyfriend.

 **(Mister Sariah walks towards Gamila and gives her a hug.)**

Gamila: Dad, you're home?

Mister Sariah: Of course I'm home, when I heard that my little Gam-Gam was coming.

 **(The boys let out a small laugh)**

Gamila: Dad not in front of my friends.

Mister Sariah: Can't a father love his daughter.

Gamila: You can dad, but don't call me Gam-Gam when there are people around.

Mister Sariah: Okay, welcome in my house boys. I will meet you guys at diner.

Kofi: Mister Sariah can I ask you something?

Mister Sariah: Of course you can.

Kofi: Gamila told me I can't cook here, but I love to cook for you guys. You know as a thank you.

( **Mister Sariah look at Gamila who is shaking her head heavily.)**

Mister Sariah: That's very kind of you, but there is no need for that.

Kofi: Such a shame, they all love my cooking.

 **(Mister Sariah look at Hudson, Angelo, Gamila and Dojo who are still shaking their heads. Kofi turns around and the rest start nodding their heads)**

Gamila: Why don't I show you guys where you will be sleeping.

Angelo: Oh that will be very nice Gam-Gam.

Gamila: You're on thin ice Angelo.

 **(Gamila shows the boys their rooms. A few moments later the monks and Dojo are having dinner with Gamila's parents.)**

Misses Sariah: Sweetheart can I ask you something?

Gamila: Sure mom.

Misses Sariah: Why didn't you want Kofi to help with diner?

Gamila: Kofi is a good guy, a good monk and a good fighter. But he's a terrible cook.

Kofi: What did you say about me Gamila?

Gamila: That you're a terrific cook.

Misses Sariah: I thought that he was.

Gamila: We can't break his heart.

 **(The monks talk about their adventures with Gamila's parents. The next morning everything seems normal. Until Angelo gets tackled by two large guys.)**

Angelo: What's this?

Man1: Miss Sariah is this boy hurting you.

Gamila: What?

Man2: Check his sunglasses.

Angelo: Wow wow, nobody is touching my sunglasses.

Gamila: First give him back his sunglasses, second get of him and third who are you?

Man1: I'm Amon

Man2: And I'm Zahur. We are your bodyguards from now on.

Mister Sariah: Isn't that great Gam-Gam I hired them to protect you, from all that danger you told me about.

Gamila: Dad I don't

Mister Sariah: I know and you're welcome.

 **(Dojo enters the room.)**

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu alert, right here in Egypt.

Kofi: Let's go we don't want Gemini getting more Shen Gong Wu.

 **(The monks and the two bodyguards head to the next Shen Gong Wu. When they arrive the get blinded by light.)**

Angelo: What's is that light?

Dojo: That must be the Eye of Ra. The Shen Gong Wu we lost yesterday.

Gamila: I can't see anymore.

Dojo: This Wu let's out a painful light. But its user doesn't feel any of the light.

Wilbur: That's right and now the Shadow Cloak.

Hudson: What's that?

Dojo: Where the cloak and you can transform into anyone's shadow.

Angelo: So you're literally in someone's shadow.

Donald: Cheerio monks!

 **(The light goes away. The twins are gone with the Shen Gong Wu. The monks and the bodyguards are going back to Gamila's house. Gamila goes to her room, Angelo follows her.)**

Angelo: Let me get your mad?

Gamila: Leave me alone Angelo.

Angelo: Because we lost the Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: No because of my dad, he still sees me as this little helpless girl.

Angelo: Fathers protect their children, this is a bit extreme.

Gamila: You don't understand, because you.

Angelo: Because I don't have father anymore.

Gamila: I didn't mean it like that. I think it real hard for you, not to have your father around anymore.

Angelo: It's hard, but I remember the moments I had with him. The good and the bad.

Gamila: Like what.

Angelo: When I was seven years old, I got bullied by this older boy. And my dad went to his house to tell him to stop it.

Gamila: That doesn't sound so bad.

Angelo: He only went with a t-shirt and his underwear on.

Gamila: Okay that sounds what fathers do. But my dad takes it a step to far.

Angelo: Well not all fifth teen year old girls, go travel the world to collect Shen Gong Wu and fight evil.

Gamila: I just want to prove to him that I'm a grown girl.

Angelo: Go stay that to him. He loves you, he will listen to you.

Gamila: Thanks Angelo, you're a good friend.

 **(Gamila leaves her room and goes to her dad's office.)**

Gamila: Dad we need to talk.

Mister Sariah: What's it Gam-Gam?

Gamila: That's it. I'm not a little girl anymore.

Mister Sariah: But you will always be my little Gam-Gam.

Gamila: Dad I'm a teenage girl who is fighting evil, to make sure that they don't get their hands on the Shen Gong Wu.

Mister Sariah: I don't like that, I don't want my daughter to get hurt.

Gamila: But I was literally born to do this and I'm hurting you not believing in me.

Mister Sariah: But Gam-Gam.

Gamila: No buts, I'm doing this.

 **(Gamila leaves her dad office, she meets the rest of the group. Dojo tells that a new Shen Gong Wu has gone active. The monks head towards the Shen Gong Wu. Gamila sees the Shen Gong Wu and Wilbur heading for it. Both touch the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Wilbur: Gamila I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Gamila: What's the challenge.

Wilbur: The game is find the treasure of the Pharaoh, first one the find it wins.

Gamila: What's the treasure?

Wilbur: The Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: Okay but let's make it a Shen Yi Bu dare. My Blossom Fan and Gasser-Tail against your Eye of Ra and Shadow Cloak.

Wilbur: You've got a deal.

Gamila/Wilbur: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown.

 **(The field changes into a tomb. The monks are in their Xiaolin robs.)**

Gamila/Wilbur: Gong Yi Tanpai!

 **(The two start looking for the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Angelo: For what Wu is Gamila playing?

Dojo: The Copy Cat. It's a bracelet with a green cat eye stone in the middle. With whatever Shen Gong Wu it's fighting with, it can copies it's effect.

Hudson: So if I use the Flute of Harmony. Then that Wu has the same effect?

Dojo: That's just what I said.

Kofi: Gamila has to win, it would be bad if the twins get it.

Angelo: You can win this Showdown Gam-Gam!

Gamila: Hey don't call me that.

Wilbur: Look at this Gam-Gam, Eye of Ra. Shadow Cloak.

 **(Gamila gets blinded by the light and Wilbur has become her Shadow.)**

Donald: That's it Willy, you're the best!

Gamila: It's not a nice walking around with the idea, that that creep is in my shadow.

Kofi: Try to get him out of your shadow.

Gamila: Like I hadn't think of that.

Hudson: Make sure that he doesn't want to stay there.

Gamila: That's it! Gasser-Tail!

 **(Gamila aims at her shadow and a huge green gas cloud flies out of the tail. Wilbur reveals himself because the stench is too much. Both see the Copy Cat. Wilbur want to grab the Eye of Ra. But Gamila is faster with the Blossom Fan.)**

Wilbur: You're not going to win this

Gamila: You think that, well what do you think of this Blossom Fan.

 **(Blossom leafs are hitting Wilbur's face, Gamila runs towards the Shen Gong Wu and grabs him. Everything changes back to normal.)**

Donald: Are you okay Willy?

Wilbur: No, I lost the Shen Gong Wu Donny.

Donald: The Evil Employer isn't going to be happy about this.

Wilbur: You monks haven't monks haven't seen the last of us.

Donald: Yeah, we will be back.

Angelo: And we will be waiting to kick you butts again.

 **(The twins get into their jet and fly off.)**

 **(The monks head back to Gamila's house to say goodbye to Gamila's parents.)**

Misses Sariah: It was nice having you back home Gamila.

Gamila: I know that I've been away for three months, but it feels so much longer.

Misses Sariah: Promise that when you are in Egypt that you visit us.

Gamila: I promise.

Kofi: Hey maybe next I can cook for you guys.

Gamila: We will think about it.

Hudson: Thanks for letting us stay here.

Misses Sariah: Gamila's are always welcome, and maybe a future boyfriend.

Gamila: Mom please don't do this.

Angelo: Are you gonna say goodbye to your dad?

Gamila: Yeah, I'll be right back.

 **(Gamila walks towards her dad.)**

Gamila: Hey dad, I just wanna to say goodbye.

Mister Sariah: Sweetheart, can I say something to you?

Gamila: Of course dad.

Mister Sariah: You've grown so much in the last three months and I'm proud of you.

Gamila: You really are?

Mister Sariah: Yes and I need to realize that you are growing up. That you aren't my little girl anymore.

Gamila: I always gonna be your daughter dad, you don't have to worry about that.

Mister Sariah: Okay, you do what you want to do.

Gamila: So no more bodyguards? Not that they weren't any help.

Mister Sariah: No more bodyguards. I love you Gamila

Gamila: I love you too daddy.

Mister Sariah: You will always be my little Gam-Gam in my heart.

Gamila: I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **(Gamila hugs her father. A few seconds later she sits on Dojo. Dojo flies of and Gamila waves her parents goodbye.)**


	9. Superhero of super zero

Superhero or super zero!

* * *

The monks are in Boston for a new Shen Gong Wu. There they meet Ethan, a boy who get bullied and who deepest wish is to become a superhero. The monks try to help him. But everything goes wrong when Ethan challenge Donald in to a Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

 **(The monks are walking through Boston Park.)**

 **(Gamila wears a red baseball jacket, under that a grey t-shirt with the a red G on it, light blue skinny jeans and red sneakers. Her hair is loose and straight.)**

Hudson: Are you sure that you hide the Shen Gong Wu here Dojo?

Dojo: Absolutely, I know that I hid the Shen Gong Wu here.

Angelo: And when was that during the Boston Tea Party?

Dojo: No, way before the Boston Tea Party.

Gamila: Do you have any idea where the Wu might be?

Dojo: I know that it was near a tree.

Angelo: Well we're only in a park that full of trees.

Kofi: Don't attack Dojo like that.

Dojo: Thank you Kofi.

Kofi: It's not his fault that he was idiotic enough to hide the Shen Gong Wu here.

Dojo: Hey, I've feelings you know.

Gamila: We know that Dojo, but we can't let the Twidiots get this Wu.

Hudson: What's the Shen Gong Wu exactly?

Dojo: If I remember correctly it Endless Laughter.

Hudson: What does it look like and what does it do?

Dojo: It looks like a Jack in the box. When the little guy comes out, he sprays this colorful gas and you burst into laughter that keeps going.

Angelo: Like that laugh gas that they give you when you go to the dentist.

Dojo: Yeah, just like that.

 **(The monks and Dojo keep looking for the Shen Gong Wu. When they suddenly see a group of boys bullying some boy.)**

Bully-1: Hey Ethan are going walk to you superhero friends.

Bully-2: No, he's going to fly there.

Bully-1: Are you going to fly Ethan?

Bully-3: He's no superhero he is a super geek.

Bully-1: How about we help him fly, into the water.

 **(The bullies pick Ethan up and walk towards the pond. The monks run towards the pond.)**

Ethan: Please don't do that, I can't swim.

Bully-2: How about we teach you.

Ethan: Let go off me.

Bully-1: If you say so, one!

Bully-2: Two!

Bully-3: And three!

Kofi: Don't you guys dare.

 **(The bullies drop Ethan on to the grass. They walk towards the monks.)**

Bully-1: And who are you freaks to say what I shouldn't do.

Kofi: We're to Xiaolin Monks.

Bully-2: Aren't monks all about peace and quiet.

Angelo: Oh yeah we just meditating, but then we saw you guys.

Bully-1: Are you messing with me, Spanish boy.

Angelo: First I'm a proud Italian, second you better quit what you're doing.

Bully-3: Yeah right, like we are scared of four monks and a gecko.

Angelo: Oh you are gonna regret that compagno.

Dojo: I'm not a gecko. I'm a 1520 old dragon.

 **(Dojo sizes up and the three bullies scared away. Ethan stands up an walk toward the monks.)**

 **(Ethan is about the same height as Angelo. He has light brown hair, light blue eyes, light skin. He wears a dark blue long sleeved sweat shirt, under that a light green polo, brown pants and white sneakers.)**

Gamila: Are you okay?

Ethan: I'm fine. You guys saved me.

Hudson: We didn't save. We just helped you.

Ethan: My name is Ethan Hathaway.

Kofi: Hi Ethan, my name is Kofi.

Gamila: I'm Gamila.

Angelo: Angelo it the name.

Hudson: And my name is Hudson.

Ethan: Nice meeting you all.

Hudson: Why whore those guys bullying you?

Ethan: Because I like to be a superhero.

Angelo: No offence, but superheroes only exist in comics.

Ethan: So dragons only exits in fairytales and you guys got one.

Gamila: That is a good point.

Hudson: Why do you like superheroes so much?

Ethan: They just so cool, with their superpower, costumes and their backstories.

Kofi: Ethan you don't need al that to be a hero.

Ethan: Yes, I do.

Kofi: True heroes have a heart of gold and do the right thing.

Gamila: You look like a nice guy. That is a great thing.

Ethan: But I want to fight evil. Make sure that justice is served.

Angelo: I've been fighting evil for a couple of months and I can tell you that isn't a piece of cake.

Ethan: You guys are fighting evil?

Kofi: Yes, we were born to collect the Shen Gong Wu and make sure the world is safe.

Ethan: You guys are superheroes!

Hudson: No, we're monks who train. To fight evil

Ethan: Then train me. I want do the right thing.

Dojo: Sorry kid, you seem nice but we can't

Kofi: We will train you.

Dojo: We will?

Ethan: Really? You guys are the best.

Gamila: One moment please, Kofi can we speak you in private?

 **(The monks walk away from Ethan.)**

Kofi: What's it?

Hudson: Kofi, what we do is dangerous.

Angelo: And we can't risk that an innocent person gets hurt.

Kofi: But he wants it. We got to help him, the Xiaolin way.

Gamila: Well I would be handy to have an alley.

Hudson: Yeah and Master Fung told us never to give up on our dreams.

Angelo: Let's do it.

Kofi: Okay let's tell him.

Dojo: What about the Shen Gong Wu?

Angelo: Right we still need to find that.

Hudson: How about two of us help Ethan and the other two go with Dojo looking for the Wu.

Kofi: Me and Hudson will help Ethan train and Angelo and Gamila will look for the Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: Sounds like a plan.

 **(Angelo, Gamila and Dojo are going to look for the Shen Gong Wu. Kofi and Hudson walk back to Ethan.)**

Kofi: Are you ready for your training Ethan?

Ethan: Yes, I'm so excited.

Hudson: You need to be calm and keep breathing.

Ethan: Okay I can do that.

Kofi: We're going do some fighting moves, just follow my lead.

Ethan: I can do that.

 **(Kofi is doing some fighting moves and Ethan tries to copy him.)**

Kofi: Keep going Ethan you're doing great.

Hudson: Yeah, not bad for your first time.

Ethan: Thanks that very nice of you.

 **(But Ethan gets distracted, loses his balance and falls. Hudson helps Ethan get up.)**

Hudson: You alright mate?

Ethan: Yeah, I'm just to being a klutz right now.

Kofi: You're no klutz Ethan, you need to believe in yourself.

Ethan: I've no confidence at all.

Hudson: Maybe that's the first thing we should be working on.

Kofi: Good idea Hudson, let's work on your self-esteem.

Ethan: That is going be a long lesson.

Kofi: Trust us Ethan, we can help you find your confidence.

Hudson: We promised we help, then we will help.

Ethan: Thank you, you're truly the best.

 **(Meanwhile with Angelo, Gamila and Dojo.)**

Angelo: Are you sure we're going the right way Dojo?

Dojo: Positive I can sense it.

Gamila: We so far you've sense it about ten times and no Wu.

Angelo: Are you absolutely sure the Wu can't move on its own.

Dojo: Yes, the Endless Laughter isn't a Wu that moves.

Gamila: Then how is it possible that you keep sensing it at different places.

Dojo: I don't know?

Angelo: It's a beautiful day today.

Gamila: Angelo there is no time for that.

Angelo: I mean people go out today, maybe to a park like this one.

Gamila: Someone could've find it and brought it with them. Good thinking Angelo.

Angelo: It feels nice to hear it.

 **(The trio ask around to people if they have seen the Shen Gong Wu.)**

 **(Back at Kofi and Hudson who are still training Ethan, but he doesn't make much process.)**

Kofi: Well you tried your best.

Ethan: I failed again.

Hudson: You're new at this, we've been doing this for a long time now.

Kofi: Ethan you should be really proud of yourself, you keep going.

Ethan: I can't learn this stuff in one day.

Hudson: Yeah, we train every day at the temple.

Ethan: Why don't I go live with you guys in the temple.

Kofi: I'm sorry Ethan, but you're no official monk.

Hudson: We want to help you, but you can't live with us.

Ethan: Oh? That's okay I'm just not having any friends. I think I'm going home.

Kofi: No Ethan is not that.

Hudson: Please stay, we're not finished.

 **(Ethan walks away in sadness. Out of nowhere Hudson feels his cellphone buzz. It's a text from the others. Hudson show Kofi the text and the two run to the place where the others are. When they arrive they see Angelo and Gamila, Dojo hiding in a tree and Gemini)**

Hudson: You guys okay?

Angelo: We found the Wu, it's in a picnic basket.

Gamila: Where Ethan.

Kofi: He went home.

Wilbur: Less talking, more Shen Gong Wu.

Donald: Hand us the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: Not in a million years.

Wilbur: Then here my newest invention, the tricky sticky.

 **(Wilbur throws a piece of gum at the monks. The gum blows up and the monks and Dojo are trapped in a giant cage of bubblegum.)**

Kofi: What's this?

Wilbur: My newest invention. Like it?

Gamila: I think it's sticky.

Wilbur: It's bubblegum.

Donald: I thought of the name.

Angelo: That's nice to know, not!

 **(Donald walk toward the basket where the Shen Gong Wu is in. When out of nowhere a bungee cord appears. The monks and Gemini see person with a mask. He glides down and lands on a branch. It's Ethan** )

Monks: Uh!

Gemini: Uh!

Ethan: That hurts.

 **(Ethan falls out of the tree. He stands up and walk towards the basket.)**

Kofi: Ethan, is that you?

Ethan: Yes and I'm here to help.

Wilbur: Who is the twit in the costume.

Ethan: I'm Ethan and I'm here to stop you villains

Wilbur: You really think that I'm afraid of somebody in a costume.

Ethan: Says the guy that is dressed like magician.

Wilbur: I'm not a magician.

 **(Donald opens the basket, Ethan tackles him. Both touch the Shen Gong Wu at the same time.)**

Ethan: I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Angelo: You guys told him about the Showdowns.

Kofi: He wanted to know.

Ethan: They have told me during my training. Do you accept or not.

Donald: You don't have any Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: Yes he has.

 **(Hudson tosses Ethan the Eye of Ra.)**

Donald: What is the game?

Ethan: The game is basket hunt. First person the find the Shen Gong Wu in the right picnic basket wins.

Donald: Okay, your Eye of Ra against my Weather Staff.

Ethan/Donald: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown.

 **(A lot of picnic baskets appear. Ethan is still in his superhero costume and the monks are in their Xiaolin robs.)**

Ethan/Donald: Gong Yi Tanpei!

 **(Both boys search for the right basket.)**

Wilbur: Come on Donny, you can take this one easy.

Donald: He's isn't even a real monk.

Wilbur: Let alone a superhero, he is nothing.

Kofi: Don't listen to them Ethan.

Angelo: Yeah, you're really brave for doing this.

Hudson: Just keep going mate.

Gamila: We believe in you!

Ethan: They believe in me?

Donald: And I believe that you're going to lose. Weather Staff!

 **(Donald creates a huge hail storm. That's hitting Ethan in the face)**

Ethan: Ah this storm, the hails is hurting my face.

Kofi: Use your Shen Gong Wu Ethan!

Ethan: Oh right. Eye of Ra!

 **(A bright light comes out of the Shen Gong Wu. Everybody gets blinded by the light, expect from Ethan.)**

Angelo: I wish I had my sunglasses on.

Gamila: I hope that Ethan finds that Wu quick.

Hudson: My eyes can't take this much longer.

Dojo: Let's make a deal, don't use this Shen Gong Wu too much.

Angelo: Agreed.

 **(Ethan keeps looking and looking until he sees the Shen Gong Wu. He smiles and grabs the Shen Gong Wu. Every changes back to normal. The monks and Dojo are out of the cage. Ethan walks towards the monks with the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Ethan: I won, I never won anything in my life.

Kofi: Ethan you did, you really did it.

Donald: I can't believe that I lost to that twit.

Wilbur: Let's go, we will win next time.

( **The twins jump in their jet and they fly off.)**

Angelo: You were awesome Ethan.

Ethan: But I still can't come to the temple.

Kofi: Sorry, but you're an alley now.

Hudson: If we ever have to go to Boston again we call you.

Ethan: Really, I get to help you guys again?

Gamila: Yes, but promise we one thing?

Ethan: What?

Gamila: Never ever wear your underwear on the outside again.

Ethan: Okay I promise.

 **(The sun is going down and the monks say goodbye to Ethan.)**

Ethan: Thank you for everything.

Hudson: Thank you for the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: And I think you can't stand up to those bullies now.

Ethan: I believe in myself.

Kofi: Not only did you get self-esteem, but also five new friends.

Ethan: I never had friends before. You're really my friends?

 **(The monks nod theirs heads. Dojo takes off and the monks wave goodbye, so does Ethan.)**

Monks: Goodbye Ethan.

Ethan: Bye, it was nice meeting you.


	10. Getting hairy

Getting hairy.

* * *

When Angelo beats the twins a Showdown, he accidently drops the Shen Gong Wu. Gamila grabs the Shen Gong Wu and cuts herself to a sharp stone. Back at the temple the boys notice that Gamila is acting weird. What's happening to Gamila?

* * *

 **(The monks are in a cave. Angelo just defeated Wilbur in a Showdown.)**

 **(Gamila is wearing a salmon pink blazer with black dots on it, under that a white t-shirt, dark grey short and black pump. Her hair is curly and loose and she wears a black hat. )**

Angelo: Ha, the Pendant of Animals is ours.

Wilbur: You got lucky this time, we will be victorious.

Angelo: Yeah I've heard it from you, not seen it Willy.

Wilbur: You're not allowed to me that.

 **(Wilbur storms off. He climbs the ladder and into the jet. The twins fly off.)**

Kofi: Nice job Angelo.

Angelo: Thank you.

Hudson: Just come down, then we can get home.

Angelo: Be down in a sec.

 **(Angelo climbs down, but the Shen Gong Wu fall out of Angelo hands and in to this hole. The Shen Gong Wu lands in this stone that looks like a beast. )**

Angelo: Sorry guys.

Dojo: Be careful with that.

Angelo: I said I was sorry.

Gamila: I will get it.

Dojo: Thank you Gamila.

Hudson: Dojo what does the Pendant of the Animals do?

Dojo: It allows its user to transform into any kind of they want to.

 **(Angelo is down at the ground with the other monks. Gamila walks the Shen Gong Wu and she grabs it. She pulls her hand out, when she cut herself on a sharp stone at the corner.)**

Gamila: Ouch!

Kofi: Gamila are you okay?

Gamila: Yeah, just cut myself on a sharp stone.

Hudson: Do you want my hanky.

Gamila: No, I'm fine.

Angelo: All right then. Let's go home, because I'm starving.

Kofi: Good to hear, because I'm making my pastries.

Angelo: Oh how nice to hear.

 **(The three monks make disturbing faces. Dojo sizes up and the monks climb on to him. Dojo flies back to the temple. The monks land and Kofi runs to the kitchen.)**

 **(Three hours later he has a plate full of pastries. Each monk takes one. Kofi runs back to the kitchen to grab some drinks. The monks take a bite.)**

Angelo: Awh, this is disgusting.

Hudson: It's like clue, it's stuck to my teeth.

Angelo: Let's just eat them, I don't want Kofi to cry

Hudson: It was nice to know you mate.

Angelo: Same here.

 **(Angelo and Hudson put the pastry in their months, the chew and the swallow their food.)**

Hudson: Are you still alive.

Angelo: I survived.

Hudson: What about you Gamila?

 **(Gamila doesn't answer the question and puts the pasty in her mouth and swallows it. She grabs more pastries and swallows them. Angelo and Hudson look at her with confused and disturbing faces. Kofi arrives with the drinks.** )

Kofi: Where all the pastries.

Gamila: I'm sorry Kofi, they were to delicious.

Kofi: I've more if you want to?

Gamila: Yes, please get more?

Angelo: You said what now!

Kofi: Okay, how much do you want?

Gamila: I want to full plats of them.

Hudson: Are you hearing what I'm hearing?

Angelo: Yes, I can't believe it.

 **(Kofi walks away to get another plate. At some time Dojo enters the room.)**

Dojo: How is it going kids?

Hudson: It's going fine with us, but with Gamila.

Dojo: What is wrong with her?

Angelo: She just ate a plate full of Kofi's pastries and she asked for more.

Dojo: She just ate all Kofi's pastries?

Hudson: Yes, she did.

Dojo: Does she know that he can't cook at all.

Angelo: She knows.

Hudson: Gamila are you feeling alright?

Gamila: I feel great. Why do you ask?

Angelo: Well because you just ate Kofi's pastries.

Dojo: And it's Kofi's cooking we're talking about.

Gamila: They were delicious.

Angelo: It's Kofi's cooking, nothing he makes is delicious.

 **(Kofi comes back with two plates full of his pastries. He give them to Gamila. Who just puts them in her mouth and swallows them. Angelo and Hudson look at her with confused and disturbing faces. Dojo holds his hands against his mouth.)**

Angelo: She doesn't even chew them.

Hudson: She just keeping eating.

Dojo: Oh, I think I'm going to be sick.

Angelo: You and me both.

 **(The night has fallen. The monks are all in bed sleeping. When the here noises. Kofi, Angelo and Hudson get out of bed and meet with each other.)**

Kofi: Do you guys hear that noise.

Hudson: Yeah, what is that?

Angelo: Whatever it's. It's preventing me, from sleeping.

Kofi: I think it's coming from the kitchen?

Angelo: Let's find out what is happening, because I want to sleep.

Kofi: Let's hit the kitchen

Hudson: Wait, where is Gamila.

Angelo: Probably a sleep, after eating that much.

 **(The boys walk to the kitchen, Kofi turn on the light and they see Gamila eating from the fridge.)**

Angelo: I was wrong, she is here with her head in the fridge.

Hudson: It's 3:00 am and she is eating.

Kofi: Gamila what are you doing here?

 **(Gamila turns around with some food in her mouth and in her hands.)**

Gamila: I'm here for a midnight snack.

Angelo: A midnight snack? More like a midnight feast.

Hudson: You ate three plates full of Kofi's pastries. How can you be hungry?

Gamila: I'm just am.

 **(Gamila keeps eating and the boys head back to bed.)**

 **(The next morning everything seems normal. Gamila stand up and walks to her mirror. She look in her mirror and sees that her arm an legs are covered in hair. She puts on her Xiaolin robs and walks to rest, to have breakfast.)**

Gamila: Morning everyone.

Kofi: Hey Gamila, how is it going?

Gamila: Good, but I'm starving.

Angelo: After that midnight feast?

Gamila: I didn't eat that much.

Hudson: You ate half the fridge.

 **(Gamila ignores the boys and continues her breakfast. Later that day the monk start training. They have to fight each other, Gamila takes down the boys easy.)**

Angelo: Dio mio, that girl is strong.

Hudson: But Gamila is normally never this strong.

Kofi: What's going on?

 **(The boys walk to Gamila when the boys see hairs in her neck.)**

Angelo: What are those hairs doing in your neck.

Gamila: It's nothing.

Angelo: That isn't nothing, that is a forest.

Gamila: I told you it was nothing.

 **(Gamila start to turn yellow, she grabs Angelo pols and pushes him to the ground, Gamila walks away.)**

Angelo: Please tell me that you guys saw that?

Kofi: What Gamila's eyes turning yellow and pushing you to the ground.

Angelo: Nice to hear that I'm not going crazy.

Hudson: We need to go talk to Master Fung and let's do it quick.

 **(The boys walk to Master Fung who is meditating in the meditation room. He sees the boys and stands up.)**

Master Fung: What's wrong boys?

Kofi: It's Gamila she is acting weird.

Master Fung: What do you mean with weird?

Angelo: She just keep eating, she grows hair, she is super strong and her eyes turned yellow.

Master Fung: When did this start happening?

Hudson: After we got back from our latest Shen Gong Wu mission.

Master Fung: Where was this Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: It was in a cave, I don't remember the name.

Kofi: But it had this weird stone in the shape of some sort of beast.

Master Fung: Oh no, you guys were in Mourntaur's cave.

Hudson: What's it Master Fung?

Master Fung: Mourntaur was a vicious beast, who got turned into stone.

Angelo: So what about that?

Master Fung: There is a curse. Whoever gets cut by one of his teeth, will be turned into a beast.

Kofi: Gamila cut herself yesterday.

Angelo: So how does this beast look like?

 **(Master Fung grabs a book and shows the boys the beast. It is 10 feet tall beast, cover in black hair and has yellow eyes.)**

Angelo: That's what Gamila is going turn in.

Master Fung: Yes, I've to make a cure.

Hudson: What does such eat?

Master Fung: Meat, it keeps eating meat.

Kofi: But there wasn't any meat in my pastries.

Master Fung: One of the first symptoms is eating every food you see.

Hudson: What if the beast can't find any meat.

Master Fung: You don't want to know.

Angelo: When will Gamila turn into beast?

Master Fung: If I'm correctly at 9:00 pm.

Kofi: That means we only got a couple of hours left.

Master Fung: Make sure that we've enough meat. I will make the cure for Gamila.

 **(A few hours later. The twins climb over the temple's wall. They sneak towards the Shen Gong Wu vault.)**

Donald: What are we doing here?

Wilbur: We're to have sleepover with the monks.

Donald: Really? I thought we were here to steal some Shen Gong Wu.

Wilbur: If you knew it, then why did you ask?

Donald: I just wanna sure.

Wilbur: I can't believe we're brothers.

 **(The twins enter the Shen Gong Wu vault. The look around when the suddenly see something. The take a closer look and see a giant hairy beast. Wilbur jumps into Donald's arm and the twins run away screaming like. )**

 **(Suddenly the get dragged into a bush. They see that is the monks.)**

Angelo: Ssst, be quiet you twidiots.

Donald: No fair, you guys got a giant beast guarding the Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: Don't start on being fair mate, you try to steal our Wu.

Donald: We're evil. We're allowed to be not fair.

Wilbur: What kind of ugly thing was that?

Kofi: Don't call it that.

Wilbur: Well it is ugly. And it's very scary.

Angelo: That's Gamila

Wilbur: That Gamila!?

Hudson: Don't scream, you don't want Gamila to find us.

Wilbur: How can't that thing be Gamila?

Angelo: That's a long story. Short version she is cursed.

Donald: That beast remind me, of our aunt Rosanne.

Hudson: What big and angry?

Donald: No hairy and hungry.

Kofi: Okay I try to forget that. But luckily we got the position to cure her.

 **(Kofi shows the twins a bottle with position.)**

Donald: So what are you monks going to do?

Angelo: Us monks? You twidiots are going to help us.

Wilbur: Us? Help you monks? Why would we help you?

Angelo: Because if you don't we're going us the Golden Tiger Claws to send Gamila to you twidiots.

Wilbur: Why would you that.

Hudson: If see runs out of meat, she has to eat something else.

Wilbur: Let me guess, that something else is us?

Donald: You guys wouldn't do that?

 **(The monks nod theirs heads.)**

Angelo: Better you guys, then us.

Kofi: So are you helping us.

Wilbur: Okay, I don't wanna be eaten.

Donald: What do we need to do?

Kofi: We need to make sure that Gamila drinks some of this position.

Hudson: She needs to drink it directly, but we can get close to her mouth.

Donald: I've super soakers in our jet. We do the position in the super soakers and we shoot the position into her mouth.

Angelo: I believe that's the smartest thing I've heard coming out of your mouth.

Kofi: Hudson, go with Donald and grab the super soakers, we will make a meat trap for Gamila.

Hudson: Okay, let's go Donald.

Wilbur: Uhm, Donald can you please get me a new underwear and a new pair of pants.

Donald: Okay, why?

Wilbur: I had a little accident when I saw the beast.

 **(Donald and Hudson walk away. The other lay the trap. Five minutes later the other two are back. The do the position in the super soakers.)**

Donald: No what do we do?

Kofi: We wait for Gamila.

Wilbur: Why don't we use on of the Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: Because she's our friends, we don't use Shen Gong Wu on friends.

Angelo: Plus we don't want hurt Gamila, we want to cure her.

Wilbur: What if she wants to eat us?

Kofi: Nobody is getting eaten.

Angelo: Well maybe the twins.

Kofi: I said nobody.

 **(Suddenly they hear a noise. They look and see that is Gamila eating the meat. They runs towards her and shoot the position into her mouth. Gamila is changing back to normal.)**

Gamila: Oh what happened, what I'm doing here and what are the twidiots doing here?

Kofi: Gamila are you alright?

Gamila: I feel a little bit weird. Can someone tell we what is going on?

Angelo: That's a long and hairy story.

 **(The next morning. Gamila is resting in her bed and the others are sitting beside her.)**

Gamila: I can't believe I did all that.

Angelo: Yes, you did.

Dojo: But luckily we saved you.

Hudson: You saved her?

Kofi: You were hiding in living room.

Dojo: Okay, so I wasn't brave enough.

Angelo: Are you ever?

Gamila: Thanks for saving me you guys.

Hudson: And the twins helped.

Gamila: I think that's the weirdest part of all this.

Angelo: Yeah, we did said that we would send you there to eat them.

Kofi: Who knows, maybe there is a little bit good in those two.

 **(The monks laugh and continue talking)**


	11. Master Omi

Master Omi

* * *

When Master Fung announces that Omi will giving lesson this week. Kofi is over the moon, he tries is best to impress Omi. When a new Shen Gong Wu goes active, Then Donald challenges Kofi in a Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

 **(At the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung is talking to the monks.)**

Master Fung: My dear monks, I've got news for you.

Hudson: What's it Master Fung?

Master Fung: I'll not giving you lessons this week.

Angelo: Alright, no lessons!

Master Fung: You guys will get lesson from Omi.

Kofi: We will be getting lesson from the Great Master Omi?

Master Fung: Yes, I just told you that.

Angelo: Omi? Isn't that that small bold headed guy, that looks like a yellow gumball?

Kofi: Don't you dare call Master Omi that. He's the greatest Xiaolin Dragon ever.

Gamila: Wow, Kofi you're a big fan of him?

Kofi: Of course, he's my hero. I can't believe that we get the see Master Omi.

( **Kofi start to jump for joy and screams.)**

Angelo: It just reacting like my cousin Luciana, when she met her favorite singer.

Gamila: Let's hope he isn't going to act like a fangirl in front of him.

Hudson: I just hope he doesn't scream.

Angelo: Kofi, can you please stop the fangirling?

Kofi: I'm sorry. I'm just so excited that I can scream.

Gamila: Please don't do that.

 **(Kofi sits down and Master Fung continues talking.)**

Master Fung: He will arrive tomorrow morning.

Kofi: He comes tomorrow? I can't wait.

Master Fung: Please calm down? I would like to finish my story, without you interrupting me.

Kofi: Sorry Master Fung, I won't happen again.

Master Fung: He will help you guys with your training. I want you guys to treat him with respect.

Kofi: He will get all the respect he deserves Master Fung.

 **(Just outside the temple, the twins heard the conversation. The fly away in their jet. When they are home to go to the basement and make contact with the Evil Employer.)**

Evil Employer: What do you guys call me? Do you have new Shen Gong Wu for me?

Donald: No, we haven't won anything yet?

Evil Employer: Your only supposed to call me, if you have new Shen Gong Wu.

Donald: But what if we stole old Shen Gong Wu form the monks, that's isn't new.

Evil Employer: I mean call if you have any Shen Gong Wu.

Wilbur: I apologize for my brother master.

Evil Employer: I'm just to it right now. Why did you guys called?

Wilbur: We eavesdropped on the monks. Does the name Omi say anything to you.

Evil Employer: I know that name all too good. It's because of him and his monk friends that I'm in this prison.

Wilbur: Well he's coming to the temple and Kofi is a huge fan of him.

Evil Employer: How interesting, it would be a shame if Kofi looks bad in front of his hero.

 **(The Evil Employer and the twins start to laugh evilly. But Donald stops.)**

Donald: Actually I don't get why we're laughing.

Evil Employer: You understand me Wilbur?

Wilbur: Yes master and I will make sure that I'm in control.

Evil Employer: Good, I don't accept failure.

 **(The Evil Employer hangs up.)**

Donald: But we failed him multiple times and we still work for him. He must really like us.

Wilbur: We're not going to fail him this time.

Donald: We're not?

Wilbur: No. The only one who going to fail is Kofi, in front of his big hero.

 **(Wilbur starts to laugh evilly, but gets interrupted by Donald.)**

Donald: Can you explain that to me, I don't get it.

Wilbur: Just leave it to me Donny and we will be victorious.

 **(The next day at the Xiaolin temple, Omi arrives and Kofi keeps bowing.)**

Kofi: Oh great Master Omi, it is a honor to have you here.

Omi: Thank you Kofi.

Dojo: It nice to see to old monks then and now.

Kofi: I still can't believe that we get lesson from the great Master Omi, the greatest dragon of Water that walked the earth.

Omi: Thank you Kofi. You don't have to say it, but's true.

Angelo: He has quite an ego.

Dojo: You should've heard 20 years ago.

Omi: Yeah back in my time I was the best cat.

Angelo: Best cat? Doesn't he mean top dog?

Dojo: Look Omi has a big ego, but he doesn't get slang.

Gamila: Well it's great to have you here Omi.

Kofi: You don't call Omi just Omi, we've to call him Master Omi.

Omi: Okay, time to practice.

 **(The monks practice with Omi. A few hours after practice to monks eat. Kofi gives everybody a bowl of noodles.)**

Kofi: Here you go Master Omi, I made noodles. I know they are your favorite.

Angelo: Not after he eat these.

Kofi: What did you said Angelo?

Angelo: I said, I'm sure this are going to be his favorite.

Omi: Well thank you Kofi.

 **(Omi takes some noodles and makes a weird face. He looks at the Gamila, Angelo and Hudson who make bagging gestures and faces. Then he looks at Kofi who is smiling. Omi swallow the noodles)**

Omi: These are very special Kofi, I really like them.

Kofi: Really, oh that just great. Master Omi likes my food.

Omi: Let's just eat them and go back to training.

Kofi: I still can't believe that Master Omi likes my food.

Hudson: You shouldn't.

Kofi: What was that Hudson?

Hudson: You should believe it. You're an excellent cook.

 **(Kofi keeps eating in peace, while the others have a hard time.)**

 **(The next day, Omi is telling the monks some fighting techniques. After that they try some of some of those techniques. A few hours later they take a break.)**

Kofi: Master Omi, it's an honor to get lesson from you.

Omi: The honor all mine, that I can give you young monks lesson.

Kofi: Did you guys hear that?

Gamila: Yes Kofi, we're sitting right next to you and Master Omi.

Angelo: We should just give up. He thinks every think Master Omi says is amazing.

Kofi: Of course, I mean it's Master Omi we're talking about.

Omi: Kofi you're a very wise monk you know, for making me your hero

Kofi: I can't believe Master Omi, just called me a wise monk.

Angelo: I did, because I just heard it.

Hudson: This going be like the rest of the week, isn't it?

 **(Gamila and Angelo nod their heads. Dojo comes by with the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Dojo: We've got a hot Wu alert.

Hudson: What Wu are we talking about.

Dojo: The Black Belt just revealed itself.

Angelo: A black belt?

 **(Dojo opens the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu to show to monks.)**

Dojo: This isn't just any black belt, this black belt belonged to Dashi.

Angelo: I figured that, or else is wouldn't be a Shen Gong Wu.

Dojo: If you were this black belt, you get all the fighting skills and moves of Master Dashi himself.

Kofi: Having the fighting skills on moves of Master Dashi, that's so great.

Gamila: So let's hurry, because we don't want the twidiots to get this Wu.

 **(The monks change clothes, Dojo sizes up and the monks and Omi climb on. Dojo flies away. A few moments later they land in Greece.)**

 **(Gamila wears a grey blazer, under that a yellow t-shirt, a white scarf with flowers on it, a bunch of different bracelets, dark blue jeans and brown boots. She has her hair in a braid.)**

Kofi: Okay let's split up and who ever fins the Shen Gong Wu calls out from the rest.

Hudson: Let's do it.

Kofi: And watch out for Gemini, we don't want them to know where the Shen Gong Wu is.

Gamila: We know Kofi.

Angelo: And even if we do, we challenge them to an fashioned Showdown.

Kofi: Let's just look, before the Shen Gong Wu is gone.

 **(The monks split up the look for the Black Belt. After a few hours they still haven't find anything.)**

Kofi: Have any of you find anything.

Angelo: Yeah I've found something.

Kofi: You have found the Black Belt?

Angelo: No I found a lot of pain in back, we've been looking for hours.

Hudson: Maybe the twidiots got the Black Belt already?

Dojo: No, it's close I'm sure of it.

 **(Dojo look down and notices something black under him.)**

Dojo: Guys you can stop looking, I've found it.

Hudson: Where did you find it.

Dojo: Funny story I've been standing on it this whole time.

 **(The monks look angry at Dojo, Dojo gets of the Shen Gong Wu. Kofi walks toward and touches it. The Shen Gong Wu starts to glow. Suddenly Donald appears.)**

Donald: Surprise!

Kofi: Donald!

Donald: Who else.

Angelo: Well, I could easily confuse you with Wilbur.

Donald: Kofi I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown

Kofi: What's the Showdown?

Donald: The game is conquer the castle. First one to conquer to other's castle by standing on top of that castle wins. But watch out for the traps.

Kofi: My Pendant of Animals against your Mask of the Chameleon.

Donald: All right then let's do this.

Kofi/Donald: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown.

 **(Two castle appears. On the left is Donald and the right is Kofi. The monks are in their Xiaolin robs.)**

Kofi/Donald: Gong Yi Tanpei!

Donald: Mask of the Chameleon!

 **(Donald turns invisible. Kofi looks at the path and know what animal he going to turn into)**

Kofi: Pendant of Animals, Mouse!

 **(Kofi turns into a mouse and runs over the field.)**

Angelo: Come you piccolo topo you can do it.

Gamila: Kofi we believe in you.

Hudson: Just think that you get chased by a hungry cat.

Omi: You're doing great Kofi.

 **(Kofi hears this and changes back to normal. He falls into a hole and loses the Pendant of the Animals.)**

Kofi: Ouch, my butt.

Angelo: Kofi, can you hear me?

Kofi: Yeah, I can hear you.

Gamila: Are you alright?

Kofi: I don't have anything, but I lost the Pendant of the Animals.

 **(Kofi looks around, when he looks up he sees the Pendant of the Animals lying on the edge. Kofi jumps to reach it, but can't make it.)**

Wilbur: What's wrong Kofi? Are you failing in front of your hero, what a shame.

Hudson: Don't listen to him Kofi, you can still win this.

Angelo: Yeah, Donald maybe invisible. But he hasn't conquered your castle.

Gamila: And you're not failing Kofi, you're trying.

Omi: Come on Kofi, put your challenge head on.

Angelo: What all respect Master Omi, I think you mean get your game face on.

Omi: That too.

Gamila: And maybe it's better if you don't say anything, because if you say anything then you distract Kofi.

Omi: Let me just say one thing to him.

Hudson: Okay, shoot.

Omi: Kofi, a true warrior is someone always trying to do their best and win. You're true winner rather you win or lose. Because you tried.

 **(Kofi hears those words and smiles. He takes a deep breath and jumps. He grabs the Shen Gong Wu and changes himself into an eagle.**

 **(He flies towards Donald castle, he lands and changes himself into a snake to enter a little hole. He then changes himself into a monkey and climbs the castle. He makes it to the top.)**

 **(Everything changes back to normal. The monks and Omi run towards Kofi.)**

Gamila: You did Kofi.

Hudson: Nice job mate.

Angelo: Perfezionare!

Omi: I would not have done better.

Kofi: You mean that Master Omi?

Omi: I do. You're a true Xiaolin monk, you all are.

 **(The monks smile, Dojo sizes up and the monks climb on. Dojo flies away.)**

 **(Wilbur walks towards Donald who is laying in a bush.)**

Wilbur: Donny you nitwit, you messed up.

Donald: Sorry Willy, I thought that I got this.

Wilbur: You're normally really good at conquer the castle. What happened?

Donald: Normally it's a board game, now it was for real. And I got trapped in one of the traps.

Wilbur: Not only did we fail to get a Shen Gong Wu.

Donald: We also lost one.

Wilbur: That and we failed to make Kofi look bad in front of his hero.

Donald: What are we going to do know?

Wilbur: No more fooling around, they haven't seen the last of Gemini.

 **(Wilbur helps Donald get up and the twins fly off in their jet.)**

 **(One week later, at Xiaolin Temple. Omi is ready to go back to the his temple.)**

Omi: I'm leaving now.

Kofi: It's was great having you here Master Omi.

Angelo: Yeah, it's was alright.

Gamila: I hope we can see you again.

Hudson: Take care yourself Master Omi.

Omi: I want to say, that I'm glad to see that the world is in safe hands.

Kofi: Thank you Master Omi for saying that and for what you said during the Showdown.

 **(The monks bow towards Omi and he bows back.)**

Omi: Well I gotta hit the driveway.

Gamila: Master Omi, that is I gotta hit the road.

Omi: Until we meet again.

 **(Omi walks away from the Xiaolin Temple and the monks wave him goodbye.)**


	12. Triple B again!

Triple B again!

* * *

When the monks go on a new Shen Gong Wu mission, they face Triple B again. First they throw something that makes Kofi, Gamila and Angelo sick and second they steal the Shen Gong Wu. When a new Shen Gong Wu goes active Hudson has to get it on its own. But he has to face Triple B and Gemini.

* * *

 **(Dojo is flying in the sky with the monks on his back.)**

 **(Gamila is wearing a light blue sleeveless jean jacket, under that a pink tank top, a white skirt, and silver open tooth heels. Her hair is style and loose, she has one pink strip in her hair on the left side.)**

Angelo: Where are we heading?

Dojo: We're heading for Denmark.

Angelo: And what Wu are we getting today?

Dojo: The King in Control. A Shen Gong Wu that allows someone to take over somebodies mind. It likes like a small cold crown, with a big amethyst on it

Gamila: So you can make them do whatever you say, just like the Flute of Harmony.

Dojo: It's different, you use your mind for this.

Gamila: Okay, I think it is a stupid name.

Kofi: Why?

Gamila: Why can't be Queen in Control?

Angelo: Because if a queen is in control is going to be disastrous. Who likes to listen to a woman in control.

Hudson: Bad choice of words mate.

Gamila: It's better that a woman wears that crown, then you.

Angelo: But would you rather that I wear that crown of one of the twins.

Gamila: Only then I rather have to you wear that crown.

Kofi: It doesn't matter who wears it, as longs we get it first.

 **(They arrive in Denmark and Dojo lands, the monks get of Dojo.)**

Dojo: Guys I gotta go to the little dragons room, can one of you guys come with me?

Angelo: Why would we?

Dojo: I just don't wanna go alone.

Angelo: Well in that case. Not it!

Kofi: Not it!

Gamila: Not it!

Hudson: Ah shoot, now I've to go.

Kofi: Sorry Hudson to slow.

Hudson: Fine Dojo I will come with you.

Dojo: Thanks Hudson.

Kofi: We'll look for the Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: And you're going to do whatever has to be done.

Hudson: Be right back.

 **(Hudson and Dojo walk away from the rest. The rest start looking for the Shen Gong Wu. A few minutes later Gamila spots it.)**

Gamila: Guys found the Wu.

Kofi: Nice job Gamila.

?: Yeah, very nice job Gamila.

Gamila: Who said that?

?: Look up and you will see who.

 **(The monks look up and see Triple B standing a tree.)**

Angelo: Well if isn't my three favorite evil ladies.

Gamila: Please don't flirt with the enemy again?

Angelo: You've heard the lady, I'm not allowed to flirt with you.

Ballie: Uh you're breaking my heart.

Bonnie: Oh really?

Ballie: No I was being sarcastic.

Angelo: But I think I'm allowed to fight you guys?

Kofi: You're sure are.

Angelo: Let's dance ladies.

Britney: Not so fast pretty boy.

Ballie: We got something for you monks.

Kofi: What's it you girls have.

Britney: We've got this!

 **(Britney throws something at the monks. The monks look at.)**

Gamila: A small ugly powder box?

Angelo: I've got a ten year old cousin, even she a bigger one then this.

Ballie: But can her do this.

(The powder box opens and the a cloud of powder appears around the monks. The monks start coughing.)

Gamila: What kind of powder is this.

Britney: A special powder, that makes you a little bit ill.

Ballie: We not only got beauty, but also brains.

Kofi: You're working for Gemini again.

Britney: We've started our own business.

Bonnie: What kind of business?

Angelo: Yeah, I don't believe the brains part.

Ballie: Two out of the three.

 **(The girls jump down, they put on special masks and grab the Shen Gong Wu and run away. The cloud of powder disappear )**

 **(Hudson and Dojo arrive and see the monks cough. The three monks faint. Hudson runs towards them.)**

Dojo: Jumping Jupiter, what happened here.

Hudson: Guys are you all right?

Dojo: They don't so good to me.

Hudson: What's wrong with them?

Dojo: I've got more bad news.

Hudson: What is it?

Dojo: I can't sense the King in Control anymore.

Hudson: That means someone took it.

Dojo: What are we going to now.

Hudson: First we need to get these guys back to the temple.

Dojo: And second?

Hudson: We need to get that Wu back.

 **(Dojo sizes up and Hudson helps the others on Dojo. When everybody is on Dojo, he flies away. A few moments later they land in the Xiaolin temple. Master Fung walks towards the monks.)**

Master Fung: What happened?

Hudson: I don't know, I found them like this.

Master Fung: Hudson help me carry them to their rooms.

Hudson: Okay Master Fung.

 **(Master Fung carries Kofi and Hudson carries Angelo and Gamila to their rooms. The three monks shivering, sweating, and coughing. Master Fung feels their foreheads.)**

Master Fung: They have a fever.

Hudson: How is that possible? They were fine when were there.

Angelo: Make-up.

Gamila: Powder.

Hudson: Are they saying make-up powder did this to them?

Master Fung: It's probably the fever.

Kofi: No, evil did this.

Hudson: Evil did this? Gemini! Did Gemini did this to you?

 **(The three monks don't answer. They have fallen asleep.)**

Hudson: Those twidiots did this, they are not going to get away with this.

Master Fung: Easy Hudson, you're not sure.

Hudson: What now Master Fung?

Master Fung: We've to take care of them, until they get better.

 **(Dojo enters and walks towards Master Fung and Hudson.)**

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu alert!

Hudson: Oh no not now! Anytime but now.

Master Fung: Go get the Shen Gong Wu Hudson.

Hudson: I can't do it on my own.

Master Fung: You're the only monk who isn't sick.

Hudson: But the last time that I was in a Showdown I lost.

Master Fung: Hudson please do it from them.

 **(Hudson looks at his friends.)**

Hudson: Okay, let's do it.

Master Fung: I'm proud of you Hudson.

Hudson: Take good care of them.

Master Fung: I promise I will.

 **(Hudson and Dojo exit the rooms. Dojo sizes up, Hudson climbs on and Dojo flies away.)**

Hudson: Where we're going Dojo?

Dojo: We're heading for Mexico.

Hudson: What kind of Wu are we chasing?

Dojo: The Golden Pup. A Shen Gong Wu that look like a golden puppy, that can find anybody. Expect Shen Gong Wu, that's my job.

Hudson: How does it do that?

Dojo: You give it something of the person you're looking for, the Golden Pup sniffs it and leads the to the person.

Hudson: I hope the guys feel better quick.

Dojo: Hudson it's not your fault that they got sick.

Hudson: But I wasn't there to protect them.

Dojo: What if you were there, then you would also be sick and then nobody can get the Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: I guess you're right.

 **(A few moments later Hudson and Dojo land in Mexico. They look around and around for the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Hudson: Nothing, we haven't find anything.

Dojo: We will find that Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: We've to, I don't wanna disappoint them.

Dojo: Let's go left, the Wu sense is getting strong when I turn my head left.

Hudson: Let's go then.

 **(Hudson and Dojo turn left. They spot the twins.)**

Hudson: Twidiots!

Donald: If isn't the Xiaolin monks?

Wilbur: Where are the rest of the monks.

Hudson: Like you guys don't know that?

Wilbur: What are you talking about.

Hudson: I wouldn't play games if I were you.

Donald: I don't understand.

 **(Suddenly Triple B appears.)**

Britney: Of course not, but what is new with you Donny.

Hudson/Wilbur: Triple B?

Bonnie: The one and only.

Wilbur: What are you girls doing here?

Ballie: We're here for the Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: Wait you guys aren't working together anymore?

Bonnie: We told you guys that already.

Hudson: I don't remember that

Britney: By the way, how did your friends like our powder box.

Hudson: Powder box? Make-up powder! You girls made my mates sick.

Ballie: Ding, ding, ding and we've a winner.

Bonnie: But why aren't you sick.

Britney: Because he wasn't with them at that moment.

Hudson: You've girls made a mistake.

Ballie: What are you going to do Australian giant?

 **(Hudson tries to say something, but every turns around when they see the Shen Gong Wu. everybody runs towards the Shen Gong Wu. Hudson, Ballie and Wilbur touch the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Hudson: I challenge you Ballie and you Wilbur in a Xiaolin Showdown trio.

Ballie: What's the Showdown?

Hudson: Don't go over the line. First person to get the other two out of the circle wins.

Wilbur: Which Shen Gong Wu do you guys wager.

Ballie: I wager the King in Control.

Hudson: I wager the Black Belt.

Wilbur: I will wager the Man of Steel.

Hudson/Ballie/Wilbur: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!

 **(The area changes into a huge circle. In the circle there is a smaller circle where Hudson, Ballie and Wilbur are in. Hudson is in his Xiaolin robs.)**

Hudson/Ballie/Wilbur: Gong Yi Tanpei!

Wilbur: Man of Steel!

Ballie: King in Control

 **(Ballie puts on the crown. Wilbur turns into steel and runs towards Ballie to punch her out of the circle. Put he stops suddenly.)**

Donald: What are you doing Willy?

Wilbur: I don't know, I don't have control of my own body.

Donald: What are you saying.

 **(Wilbur looks at Ballie who gives him a grin. Wilbur walks away from Ballie and out of the circle.)**

Donald: That was the fastest lose we ever had.

Wilbur: Shut it Donny.

Donald: Sorry Willy.

 **(Ballie looks at Wilbur and laugh evilly.)**

Britney/Bonnie: Go Ballie, Go Ballie. Show him who is boss.

Ballie: One down, just one more to go.

Hudson: You won't win this you know.

Ballie: Don't forget that I can control you.

 **(Hudson runs away, but stops. His hand raises to his face and start slapping himself)**

Ballie: Why are you slapping yourself, why are you slapping yourself.

Hudson: I not! You make me do this.

Ballie: This so much fun.

Hudson: Come on Hudson, try fighting against it.

Ballie: You can't fight against. I'm in control of your mind.

Hudson: I can't believe Angelo was right, that it would be disastrous if a woman is in control.

 **(Hudson tries to resist. He comes up with a plan.)**

Hudson: I hope this works? Black Belt!

Ballie: Don't even try.

Hudson: Come please let this works.

Ballie: He, why can't have control of your mind anymore?

Hudson: Yes, it works.

Ballie: What works?

Hudson: You know with this belt, I possess the fighting skills and moves from Master Dashi.

Ballie: So what?

Hudson: So he would probably know how to use his skills to defeat the King in Control.

Ballie: Like you can do that?

Hudson: Well he is the maker of all the Shen Gong Wu, so I think I can do this.

Ballie: Oh no.

Hudson: Oh yes! This for making my mates sick.

 **(Hudson jumps towards Ballie and kicks her out of the circle. Every changes back to normal. )**

Dojo: Way to go Hudson.

Hudson: I won really won.

Ballie: You were just lucky.

Britney: You want to that lucky next time.

Wilbur: Next time we will be victorious.

Donald: Gemini rules!

 **(Triple B takes off. The twins get in their jet and they fly off.)**

Hudson: I think we haven't seen the last of those two groups.

Dojo: I think you're right Hudson.

Hudson: Let's go home Dojo.

 **(Dojo sizes up, Hudson climbs on and Dojo flies away.)**

 **(The next day, Xiaolin Temple. Hudson is sitting with the rest of the monks.)**

Hudson: How are you guys feeling.

Angelo: I feel a little bit better.

Kofi: Master Fung says that we will be full recovered tomorrow.

Hudson: That's nice to hear.

Gamila: So you had to face down The twidiots and Triple B.

Hudson: Yes and luckily I won.

Angelo: You're the campione Hudson.

Gamila: What Angelo said.

Kofi: But we've a new problem now.

Angelo: What's it Kofi?

Kofi: We not only got Gemini chasing after the Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: Triple B is also Wu crazy.

Angelo: That means we've to fight two groups.

Hudson: We've to watch our backs.

Gamila: Yeah, after what Triple B did with us.

Kofi: We've to work twice as hard.

Angelo: I was already afraid you were going to say that.

Kofi: Hudson I've got one more question for you?

Hudson: What's it?

Kofi: What was it like using the Black Belt.

Hudson: Like Angelo would say it, fantastico

Angelo: Hey don't mock me.

 **(The monks laugh and continue talking.)**


	13. There is no place like Rome

There is no place like Rome

* * *

When head for Rome to find the newest Shen Gong Wu. Angelo receives some bad news. That his mother maybe is sell going the pizzeria. Angelo is upset about this and doesn´t know what to do. Can he saves his family´s pizzeria and win the newest Shen Gong Wu for Donald.

* * *

 **(The monks finish eating breakfast. They walk outside to train when Dojo bumps into them.)**

Angelo: Watch wher you're going Dojo.

Dojo: Sorry guys.

Gamila: Do you want something Dojo?

Dojo: Yes, I've to tell you guys that we've new Shen Gong Wu alert.

Hudson: Do you know where.

Dojo: With this Wu I do.

Kofi: Where are we going?

Dojo: We're going to Rome.

Angelo: Finally we're going to the best place on earth.

Gamila: Let's change quick and then let's get going!

 **(The monks change clothes, Dojo sizes up, the monks climb on board and Dojo takes off.)**

 **(Gamila wears light blue blouse, red skinny jeans and light brown boots. Her hair is loose and curly. She has two red bowtie clippings in her hair.)**

Hudson: Are you glad that we're going to Rome Angelo?

Angelo: Of course, Rome is my home.

Gamila: What about your family?

Angelo: Yeah I can't wait to see my mother and my brothers again.

Kofi: Take it easy Angelo, we're there for a mission.

Angelo: I know, but we can visit my family right?

Kofi: Sure we can, but after we get the Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: Speaking of Shen Gong Wu, what is it?

Dojo: We're getting today the Coucou Caca.

Gamila: The what now?

Dojo: The Coucou Caca, a small golden rattle with rainbow star on it. It allows it user to turn its enemies into babies. But the effects end in one day or when he gets hit again.

Angelo: Where in Italy! My beautiful Italia.

 **(Dojo lands and the monks get off. They land close to Angelo's house.)**

Angelo: Oh come on, my house is close. Can we please visit my family.

Kofi: We're not her for your family.

Angelo: Please? I've haven't seen them in ages.

Kofi: Fine a quick visit then.

 **Angelo: Grazie Kofi.**

 **(The monks and Dojo enter the pizzeria. They don't see any customers. Angelo's mother walks towards the monks. She looks down at the ground.)**

Misses DiMartino: Welcome in La Bella Pizza, I'm Francesca.

Angelo: Mamma, it's me.

 **(Misses DiMartino looks up and sees the monks.)**

Misses DiMartino: Angelo! Mio figlio, I've missed you so

Angelo: Missed you to mamma.

Misses DiMartino: Look at my beautiful boy.

 **(Misses DiMartino gives Angelo a tight hug. A few seconds later she let's go)**

Angelo: Mamma, this are all my friends.

Misses DiMartino: How nice to meet you all.

Hudson: I'm Hudson.

Gamila: I'm Gamila.

Kofi: My name is Kofi, nice to meet you Misses DiMartino.

Misses DiMartino: You can call me Francesca.

Angelo: Why aren't there any customers?

Misses DiMartino: Oh I don't know.

Angelo: I know it morning, but we have breakfast specials.

Misses DiMartino: Look Angelo, business isn't going that great.

Angelo: Che cosa? How is that possible?

Misses DiMartino: It just happens.

Angelo: What are you going to do about it?

Misses DiMartino: I don't know? But don't you worry about it mio figlio.

Angelo: But every time I say, then you worry.

Misses DiMartino: That's because I know you.

Dojo: Sorry to interrupt, but we've Shen Gong Wu to collect.

Angelo: What if I help you?

Misses DiMartino: Well I had to let go of some the employees.

Hudson: What if two us help here and the other two go after the Shen Gong Wu?

Angelo: You guys really want to help?

Gamila: Sure, we can see that this place means a lot to you.

Kofi: I can help making to pizzas.

Angelo: No!

 **(Everybody looks at Angelo.)**

Misses DiMartino: Why not? He wants to help.

Angelo: Well because….

Kofi: Yeah, why not Angelo?

 **(Angelo looks at the other two monks and Dojo who are shaking their heads.)**

Angelo: Because he can't find out the secret recipe for our family's tomato sauce.

Kofi: Why can't I?

Angelo: Well you aren't a DiMartino.

Misses DiMartino: Oh I think we've enough sauce.

Angelo: Why don't I help in the kitchen and you three go Shen Gong Wu hunting.

Hudson: Okay, let's do that.

 **(The three monks and Dojo walk out of the pizzeria.)**

Misses DiMartino: Why can't Kofi help me?

Angelo: Trust me mamma, you don't want his help in the kitchen.

Misses DiMartino: I really appreciate it, but I don't think this is going to work.

Angelo: No, I've to help.

Misses DiMartino: Maybe I should just sell the place?

Angelo: How can even say that.

Misses DiMartino: Angelo we need the money.

Angelo: But this is the pizzeria of pappa.

Misses DiMartino: I know, but what can I do?

Angelo: You're not even fighting for it. You aren't even trying.

Misses DiMartino: Angelo don't be mad.

Angelo: I'm going. I've to get a Shen Gong Wu.

 **(Angelo storms out of the pizzeria. A few minutes later he catches up with the rest of the monks.)**

Angelo: Wait you guys.

Hudson: Angelo I thought you were in the pizzeria?

Angelo: Yeah never mind that.

Kofi: How did you find us so quick?

Angelo: Well three teens walking with a small dragon, isn't something you see a lot in Rome.

Gamila: You got a good point there.

 **(The monks continue to follow Dojo. Gamila starts to walk besides Angelo.)**

Gamila: Okay, what happened?

Angelo: Nothing happened, I just realize that the Wu was more important.

Gamila: You don't fool me Angelo. Come on tell me?

Angelo: I had a fight with my mother.

Gamila: About what?

Angelo: She is thinking about selling the pizzeria.

Gamila: But if you guys need the money.

Angelo: You don't understand. She is not just selling a pizzeria, a pizzeria that has been in the family for generations.

Gamila: Okay, I get that is hard.

Angelo: I was literally born in that pizzeria. It's my home.

Gamila: What if my dad gives your family some money. Then you guys can stay in business?

Angelo: No we DiMartinos don't do charity.

Gamila: Don't you worry, it's going to be alright. Just believe in it.

Dojo: Sorry to interrupt the conversation again, but we're at the spot.

 **(The monks look around but they don't see anything.)**

Hudson: Are you sure it is here?

Dojo: Pretty sure.

Gamila: That sounds convincing.

Dojo: It was a long time ago.

Angelo: Wait there is a story that here at this point is a secret cave.

Kofi: How do you know?

Angelo: Everyone in Rome know this story.

Hudson: What's the story mate?

Angelo: That there is a cave with a big treasure, that was stolen from the museum over fifty years ago.

Gamila: And what was stolen from the museum?

Angelo: I think it was some sort of amulet, that belonged to some of the royal family.

Kofi: Do you know where the cave is.

Angelo: No because it's a secret cave, but people say is around here.

Kofi: Maybe if we keep looking.

 **(Kofi walks towards a rock. He leans against the rock and falls down. The monks see this happening and run towards Kofi.)**

Kofi: Ouch, my poor Xiaolin butt.

Hudson: Kofi are you alright mate?

Kofi: Yeah, I'm fine.

Gamila: What happened?

Kofi: I don't know? One minute I'm up there, next minute I'm down here.

Hudson: We're coming to you.

 **(The monks and Dojo go down.)**

Dojo: Guys the Shen Gong Wu sense is getting stronger.

Hudson: Are you sure?

Dojo: Yeah, or what does this pink rash say to you?

Gamila: To me it says gross and keep it to yourself.

Dojo: Yeah, I think my memory is coming back to this place.

Kofi: Let's look for the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: You guys I think that this is the secret cave.

Gamila: Well that could be possible.

Angelo: Does anyone have a flashlight?

Hudson: I do, let me get it.

 **(Hudson grabs a flash light out of his pocket and gives to Angelo. Who shines it on the walls of the cave. The wall lights up in different colors**.)

Kofi: How is that possible?

Angelo: Well they say that secret cave has wall that show different colors.

Gamila: How do they know?

Angelo: Well they found the dairy of the thief. Who describes this cave.

Hudson: And you know that?

Angelo: Hey, I know everything about Italy. That's why they call this cave. La grotta di diversi colori.

Kofi: In English please?

Angelo: the cave of different colors.

 **(The monks continue with looking for the Shen Gong Wu. A hour later Angelo spots the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Angelo: I found the Coucou Caca.

Kofi: Nice job Angelo.

 **(Angelo walks to the Shen Gong Wu and touches it. But sees another hand. When he looks up he sees Donald touching the Shen Gong Wu as well.)**

Angelo: The twidiots are here.

Gamila: How is that possible?

Wilbur: We followed you and when we used the Eyes of the Owl, to find you here.

Angelo: If I were you I would let go of this Wu.

Donald: I'm not. So Angelo I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Angelo: Name the game Donny.

Donald: The cross the cave. First person to make it to end without being squashed wins.

Angelo: My Man of Steel against your Eyes of the Owl.

Donald: That's a deal.

Angelo/Donald: Let's go Xiaolin Showdwon!

 **(The cave changes. A path appears with rock plates and above some big rock. The monks are in their Xiaolin robs.)**

Angelo/Donald: Gong Yi Tanpie!

 **(Both boys start running. But try to step on the right plate. Both of the boys hit the right one, but sometimes they hit the wrong and a rock comes down. They both dodge the rock and continue running.)**

Gamila: Come Angelo you can do.

Hudson: Yeah, you're the man.

Kofi: We believe in you.

Angelo: Thanks you guys. I won't let my fans down.

Gamila: Yeah, less macho and more running.

Wilbur: Don't mess this up Donny.

Donald: What about some brother love?

Wilbur: Win this and you get as much brother love as you want.

 **(The boys continue running, at one moments Angelo trips and a rock goes straight to him.)**

Kofi: Angelo watch out!

Angelo: Man of Steel!

 **(Angelo turns into steel and the stone doesn't squash him. He stands up and continue running.)**

Donald: I would give up if I were you.

Angelo: I'm not going down without a fight.

Donald: That's what all losers say.

Angelo: You don't win if you don't try.

 **(The boys are neck to neck, but Angelo is fasters and wins. Every changes back to normal. To monks walk towards Angelo.)**

Hudson: Nice work Angelo.

Kofi: You won to Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: You showed him.

Wilbur: Donny you lost again.

Donald: I'm sorry Willy.

Wilbur: Let's just get out of this place.

 **(The twins get out of the cave. The monks are celebrating. When Angelo spots something. He walks towards it and grabs it.)**

Angelo: No way!

Gamila: What's it?

Angelo: It's the stolen amulet from the museum.

Hudson: You've found it.

Kofi: That's great Angelo.

Dojo: Yeah, really great. Can we go now?

 **(Angelo smiles and the monks and Dojo leave the cave. They walk back to the pizzeria, when a man stops them.)**

Man: Excuse me young man, can I ask you something.

Angelo: Sure you a head.

Man: Is that the missing amulet from museum that went missing fifty years ago?

Angelo: Yes it is and I found it

Man: My name is Emilio Greco I'm the head of the museum. Perhaps you've heard of me?

Angelo: No, I haven't

Gamila: The words Angelo and museum don't go together that well.

Mister Greco: That doesn't matter.

Angelo: Okay and you want this amulet?

Mister Greco: Yes and I can give you anything you want?

Angelo: Literally anything?

Mister Greco: Name it and I give it.

Angelo: Well in that case. There is something you can do.

Mister Greco: What can I do for you.

Angelo: Have you heard of La Bella Pizza?

 **(Mister Greco nods his head and Angelo smiles.)**

 **(A week later and the monks are back in the temple. Kofi, Gamila and Hudson are in the living room, when Angelo enters.)**

Angelo: Guys I've got news.

Kofi: What kind of news.

Hudson: Good or bad?

Angelo: I've got great news.

Gamila: You are going to get a record deal?

Angelo: No I'm not, but I will one day.

Hudson: What is the great news.

Angelo: My mother isn't going to sell the pizzeria.

Kofi: That's is fantastic.

Hudson: Is it because of that deal you made with the museum.

Angelo: Yes because the exhibition of the amulet, was hold in the pizzeria.

Gamila: And that's huge and that gives you customers.

Angelo: Yes and the museum paid us a lot.

Gamila: I thought you said no charity.

Angelo: Well it not charity if I'm to one who found it.

Hudson: That's true. I'm glad for you mate.

Angelo: Yep and we got a new Shen Gong Wu as well.

Kofi: To us the Xiaolin Monks.

Monks: The Xiaolin Monks!

 **(The monks laugh and continue talking.)**


	14. The Evil Employer

The Evil Employer.

* * *

When Master Fung tells the monks that a new Shen Gong Wu goes active, that Gemini absolutely can´t have. It´s a race against to clock to get it. But when Gemini gets the Shen Gong Wu, the monks have one last chance to make sure that evil doesn´t take over the world.

* * *

 **(At the Xiaolin Temple. The monks are eating breakfast. Master Fund and Dojo walk towards the monks.)**

Master Fung: My young monks I've some news.

Kofi: What's it Master Fung?

Master Fung: A new Shen Gong Wu is going to reveal itself.

Dojo: Are you sure? I mean I don't sense anything.

Master Fung: It hasn't happened yet Dojo, it's going to happen.

Angelo: How do you know?

Master Fung: It's written in the stars.

Gamila: But isn't active yet and Dojo can't sense it, how can we find the Shen Gong Wu?

Master Fung: You will find it when it goes active.

Angelo: Okay, now I'm lost.

Master Fung: I just wanna warn you monks, to get this Shen Gong Wu.

Hudson: But we always do our best.

Gamila: Yeah, we never go down without a fight.

Master Fung: Just make sure that Gemini doesn't get this Shen Gong Wu.

Kofi: Why specifically this Shen Gong Wu?

Hudson: What will happen if they get this Wu?

Master Fung: It means trouble.

 **(Outside the temple, the twins use the Bats Ears to listen to the monks. Wilbur has an evil grin on his face, while Donald look confused. The twins fly back to London and make contact with the Evil Employer.)**

Evil Employer: You better have some Shen Gong Wu, you know that is the only reason you guys can call me.

Donald: We can't call when it's your birthday and to congratulate you.

Evil Employer: I didn't even tell you guys when my birthday is.

Donald: So we can't call you then.

Evil Employer: Please let your brother speak, you give me a headache.

Wilbur: We've got news master.

Evil Employer: What's it?

Wilbur: The monks are looking for a Shen Gong Wu, that we absolutely can't have our hands on.

Evil Employer: And if they say we can't, that means we must get that Shen Gong Wu.

 **(The Evil Employer and Wilbur laugh evilly, while Donald scratches the back of his head with a confused look.)**

 **(Back at the temple. The monks are training.)**

Angelo: What do you think the Shen Gong Wu is.

Kofi: I've no idea.

Hudson: We don't even know when it's going active

Gamila: All we know that's serious business

Angelo: Sometimes it's really annoying being a monk

Kofi: We just have to wait for it.

Angelo: Yeah, but what is it?

Gamila: We just have to make sure that the twidiots don't get their hands on it.

Hudson: But we know that something is coming and the twidiots don't.

Kofi: So we have an advantage.

( **Dojo rushes towards the monks.)**

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu alert.

Kofi: Let's go get that Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: Finally some action.

 **(The monks change clothes, hop on Dojo and Dojo flies away.)**

 **(Gamila is wearing a long white t-shirt dress with black thin strips, a long dark green sleeveless vest, a black beach heat, black boots and a blue/grey scarf. Her hair is straight and loose.)**

Hudson: So what is the Wu we're looking for?

Dojo: Let me take a look at the scroll.

 **(Dojo takes the scroll and looks at it.)**

Dojo: We are looking for the Key of Enchantment

Hudson: What does it do?

Dojo: It opens every door in the world.

 **(The monks look shocked.)**

Gamila: What did you just say.

Dojo: That the Key of Enchantment opens every door in the world.

Hudson: Every door?

Dojo: Yes that's just what I said.

Angelo: So even a cell door, let's just say of one Dashi's prison?

Dojo: Yes! Oh I see the problem.

Kofi: Let's hurry up!

Hudson: But we still got the upper hand, the twidiots don't even know about this.

Kofi: We never know with those two.

 **(A few moments later the monks arrive in the Netherlands.)**

Kofi: Let's split up and start looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: I didn't hear a please.

Kofi: Angelo especially now is not the time for a joke.

Angelo: Okay, I will look for.

 **(The monks have looked for three hours and still no Shen Gong Wu.)**

Hudson: That key is not easy to find.

Angelo: My feet are hurting me

Gamila: And this ruins my clothes.

Kofi: Come on guys less complaining and more looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

Gamila: Easier said than done.

Angelo: Yeah we're looking for a key in a giant grass field, that's like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Kofi: But we can't give up now.

 **(Kofi walks when he sees something shimmering in the grass.)**

Kofi: Guys I think I found the key?

Hudson: Really mate.

Kofi: I'm not sure I'm going to take a closer look.

Gamila: Be careful Kofi.

 **(Kofi walks towards the shining object. When he looks at it, he sees that it is the Key of Enchantment. He touches it and the key glows. He looks up and sees Donald face's)**

Donald: Monks!

Kofi: Twidiots!

Donald: How many times do we've to tell you monks. We're Gemini and not the twidiots.

Kofi: Doesn't matter. Because Donald I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Donald: Okay what are we going to do?

Kofi: The game don't fall of the mill wicks, last one standing wins.

Donald: Winner gets the Key of Enchantment.

Kofi: Yes and we don't use any Shen Gong Wu.

Donald: Deal!

Kofi/Donald: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!

 **(The monks change into their Xiaolin robs. Kofi and Donald stand each on a mill wick.)**

Kofi/Donald: Gong Yi Tanpie!

 **(The mill wick starts to turn around, Kofi and Donald jump to another wick. Few moments later is changes directions.)**

Donald: Just give up Kofi, we will win this Wu!

Kofi: A Xiaolin Monk never gives up!

Gamila: You tell him Kofi!

Hudson: You can do it mate!

Angelo: Vieni su Kofi!

Wilbur: Don't mess this up Donny.

 **(Kofi jumps high in the air, but when we lands he makes a miss step and loses he his balance. Kofi falls)**

Kofi: Nooooooo!

Monks: No Kofi!

Gemini: Yes!

 **(Everything changes back to normal. The monks help Kofi up. The twins get in their jet and wave to the monks with the key. The twins fly off.)**

Hudson: We lost!

Kofi: And that's my fault.

Gamila: Don't blame yourself Kofi, you did your best.

Angelo: We got a bigger problem to think about.

 **(The monks walk to Dojo. Dojo sizes up and he flies away.)**

 **(A few moments later, the twins are back in their basement. The make a call to the Evil Employer.)**

Evil Employer: What do guys want now.

Donald: A good afternoon to you master.

Evil Employer: Just cut to the chase and tell me what you two want.

Wilbur: We want to tell you that we got something you want?

Evil Employer: You got the Shen Gong Wu?

Wilbur: We got it indeed. This Shen Gong Wu opens every door in the whole world.

Evil Employer: The key to freedom! Finally!

Donald: A little thank you would be nice.

Evil Employer: Now get your British butts over here and get me out, I'm in cell 1019!

Wilbur: We will master.

Donald: But how do we get to you?

Wilbur: That's what we need to figure out now.

 **(In the meanwhile, Dojo lands and the monks get off. Master Fung is waiting for them.)**

Master Fung: I sense trouble my young monks.

Kofi: We failed Master Fung.

Gamila: Gemini has the Key of Enchantment.

Hudson: Now those two can open every door in the world.

Angelo: This terribile

Master Fung: Indeed this is terrible.

Kofi: I'm to one to blame, I lost the showdown.

Master Fung: Don't you worry Kofi, Gemini isn't victorious yet.

Hudson: But the got the Wu.

Gamila: And open the cell doors of Dashi's prison. They can release all the Heylin villains.

Angelo: And that means chaos!

Master Fung: But they can't get there, without a certain Shen Gong Wu.

Kofi: What Shen Gong Wu?

Master Fung: Dashi Yo-Yo. If you use it you can go to world where Dashi's prison is.

Kofi: Similar to the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo, we can enter another world?

Master Fung: Yes.

Angelo: Great where is it?

Master Fung: I don't know, it hasn't been activated.

Hudson: So that means the twidiots also can get it.

Master Fung: If you fight hard for it, they can't get it.

Gamila: Yeah we can do that, but we have to take away to Key of Enchantment of them.

Angelo: But what if we say, that we've the Dashi Yo-Yo.

Kofi: But we don't.

Angelo: No but the twidiots don't know that. We just have to make sure that they think we've it.

Hudson: Then they come here to steal it from us.

Kofi: And then we can catch them and take away the Shen Gong Wu.

Angelo: Yes, we lure them into a trap.

Gamila: That good idea and I can't believe it's coming out of your mouth.

Angelo: I've my moments.

Kofi: Let's set up the trap.

 **(Back in London. The twins are sitting in their basement.)**

Wilbur: What are we missing Donny?

Donald: I don't know?

Wilbur: We need something else.

Donald: But what we don't know.

Wilbur: Let's go to China.

Donald: Why?

Wilbur: Because those monks probably know what we need.

Donald: Are we going to ask them?

Wilbur: No course not you nitwit, we gonna eavesdrop.

Donald: Oh I get it now.

Wilbur: Just grab the Bats Ears and get in the jet.

 **(Donald grabs the Bats Ears and the twins fly off.)**

 **(A few moments later the twins are close to the Xiaolin Temple. Wilbur puts on the Bats Ears.)**

Donald: Do you hear something Willy?

Wilbur: Sssst be quiet you nitwit or else I can't hear them.

Donald: Sorry Willy.

 **(A few minutes later Wilbur takes of the Bats Ears.)**

Donald: And what did you hear?

Wilbur: I was right.

Donald: You heard that the monks say that you were right.

Wilbur: No I didn't hear that. They've got what we need.

Donald: So we're going to steal if from them right.

Wilbur: But of course Donny.

 **(The night falls in the Xiaolin Temple. The monks have hidden themselves.)**

Hudson: What now?

Kofi: Now we just have to wait until Gemini gets here.

Angelo: They will, they are stupid enough to fall for this.

Gamila: I think I hear something.

 **(The monks see the twins walk in. The monks pop up in front of Gemini.)**

Angelo: Stay right there you Twidiots.

Wilbur: But how did you guys know, that we were coming.

Hudson: Because you twidiots are predicable.

 **(At same time Dojo enters the room. With a silver yo-yo with the Xiaolin logo on it.)**

Dojo: Guys look what I found, when I was cleaning up my room.

Kofi: Now is not the time Dojo.

Dojo: But I found the Dashi Yo-Yo.

 **(The monks smack their heads and the twins look at Dojo with an evil smile.** )

Gamila: Dojo you got the worst timing.

Dojo: What did I do?

Gamila: Who was to supposed to warn Dojo about the plan.

Angelo: You were supposed to do that Gamila.

Donald: You guys wanted to lure us into a trap.

Wilbur: Looks like you failed again.

Hudson: Quick Dojo, pull the cord.

 **(Dojo pulls the cord, but the net doesn't catch Gemini, but the monks.)**

Kofi: Oh no we're stuck.

Angelo: Quick Dojo run away!

Gamila: Make sure that the Twidiots don't get the Wu.

 **(Just when want to flee, he gets stopped by the twins. Wilbur takes away the Shen Gong Wu.)**

 **(The twins run of into the woods. They stop in front of their jet.)**

Donald: We did it Willy, now we can free the Evil Employer.

Wilbur: No that's not going to happen.

Donald: What why not. We promised him, that get him out

Wilbur: Oh that's going to happen, but you aren't coming with me.

Donald: What why not?

Wilbur: Because Gemini doesn't exists anymore, I'm going solo

Donald: You can't do that.

Wilbur: Yes I can. I'm the smartest of us two

Donald: Well I'm the oldest of us.

Wilbur: That doesn't matter, you will only hold me back.

Donald: You're dumping your own brother.

Wilbur: It's not personal Donny, it's pure business.

Donald: It feels personal to me, I'm your twin.

 **(Wilbur gets in the jet.)**

Donald: Please Willy, we said we were going to rule the world together.

Wilbur: Goodbye Donny. Dashi Yo-Yo!

 **(A wormhole opens and Wilbur enters the wormhole.)**

 **(The monk have freed themselves and walk towards Donald.)**

Angelo: Okay Twidiots give us the Wu.

Gamila: Don't let us take it the hard way.

Hudson: Hey where is the other twidiot?

Kofi: Donald: What's going on?

Donald: He dumped me.

Kofi: Donald where is Wilbur?

Donald: He in Dashi's prison.

 **(The monks look shocked at Donald.)**

 **(At the same moment, Wilbur arrives in Dashi's prison. He looks for cell door 1019. He moments later he finds it. He puts the Key of Enchantment in the keyhole and open door. A shadow figure steps out.)**

Wilbur: Is that really you master.

Evil Employer: Yes it's me and I'm free after 20 years.

Wilbur: What are you going to do now?

Evil Employer: Now I'm going to pay those we looked up Jack Spicer.

 ** _End of book 1._**


End file.
